Beautiful Liar
by Blondiestar031
Summary: Sherlock & John's friend Juliet never expected to meet Moriarty. The man her best friend solemnly detests. She never expected that she would fall in love with the devil. Two years later, Juliet is no longer Harrison and is finally a Moriarty. Will Sherlock uncover Juliet's dirty secret? Or will someone else intervene? (Moriarty/OC)
1. The Beginning

_I've got a secret. Want to know what it is? All in good time my friends, all in good time._ _Now, I'm going to take you back. Back to the very beginning. I was only just leaving work when I heard a mans cry from outside. Working at St. Barts made me almost immune to people's cries and tears, hearing them everyday just made you aware it was a loss. But this was different. Almost as if the man was in pain. It's then when I realised what had happened... I had been good friends with John and his 'friend' for a little while. And you see fellow readers, I have a secret. And I have kept this secret from them for so long. The thing is... I'm Jim Moriarty's wife. No, I can't go into much detail about how we met. Yes, I know, Sherlock said he was gay but that was all a disguise to fool the sleuth. Sherlock had informed me about his plan to fake his death as I was also close to him and so had Jim. Basically I had to just play along; on both sides. Right, put it this way, I met Sherlock and John. Became friends with them. Then, one day I met Jim. We started dating and I had to keep it from the boys. And yes, I knew he was Sherlock's 'Nemesis'. Some may have called it sleeping with the enemy, some may have called it tainted love. But, let's not dilly-dally about here. We start at the very beginning..._

"John!" I yelled loudly from across the street. John was led down in the centre of a large and ever growing crowd. He turned his head my way and started to stand,

"Jules... Sherlock... He's-He's... Jules Sherlock's dead." He said in between his tears. Obviously, I knew the truth. But Sherlock had made me promise that I never tell John. Pulling him towards me I engulfed him in a hug. I could hear John's muffled cries below me.

"What?" I asked, trying my very hardest to put on my best poker face, "Shh... John. It's alright. C'mon. We best let the police take over here." John nodded his head and started to walk in front of me. Quickly thinking on the spot, I gave my car keys to the distraught soldier and told him that I would be with him shortly. John plodded off in the direction of the car park, his cries still audible. Police had started to gather round the spot where Sherlock had 'fell'. DI Lestrade stood just a little behind the officers, he looked over to me, tears had started rolling down his face also,

"Did you see anything Juliet?" He asked, wiping away the tears. I shook my head,

"No, it was John who saw it all. I was just coming out from inside when I saw John huddled on the floor." To be fair, I wasn't completely lying. I hadn't seen anything. Lestrade nodded and gave a meak smile,

"I can't believe he would do this. Maybe all of the fame got to him." His voice was strained. Poor man. I nodded my head in agreement,

"Yeah, maybe. Look Greg. I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I left my handbag inside and I've got another suicidal man over there." I pointed in John's direction, "So, do you mind if I get going?"

"Of course, of course. Juliet, be careful. Today has taught me a lesson, life is too valuable to waste. Go home and tell your fiancé what happened. I've never met him or seen him but he sounds decent. Then, go and have a great life. You deserve it." With that Lestrade turned on his heels and turned away. If he knew who my fiancé was he wouldn't be saying that...

Sighing, I turned to walk back into the vacant building. It was true that I had left my bag inside but out the corner of my eye I could see John slouched against the car. His vulnerability knocked me out of my bag hunt and instead I headed in the direction of the car. Hoping the next time I was next here would be when I was no longer Juliet Harrison. I would be Juliet Moriarty.

**2 YEARS LATER:**

The morning sunshine broke through the curtains, making me move from my current position in the bed. 2 years had passed since the incident and John had move on. Luckily, a lovely woman named Mary had worked her way into his heart. Mrs Hudson had never bothered to rent out the flat, she felt that it wasn't right to. Anderson, a man Sherlock detested, had become plagued with guilt causing him to quit the force. However, he had used his guilt as a motive to try and find Sherlock. Something which, in my opinion, was very kind. And my life? Well... After looking after John whilst he dealt with the death of his best friend, I had left London for Glasgow. John had asked why, so had Mrs Hudson. I told them that 'Richard' and I where moving to Glasgow due to work commitments. Neither, thankfully had asked more questions. So here I was, led in bed with the only person that mattered in my life. 'Richard' or Jim. We had retreated to a small apartment in central Glasgow. Hoping nobody would recognise us and especially since Sherlock was still on Moriarty's tail. No, Sherlock didn't know he was alive but he had tracked down all of his associates. So technically it was only a matter of time. Stretching over, I could feel a finger running down my spine,

"Good Morning." I said in a sleepy haze,

"Good morning my love." Smiling I turned to face the Irish wonder next to me, "How does it feel to be a married woman then? Mrs Moriarty?"

Leaning in close to his face, I let out a little laugh and felt a hand cup my cheek,

"It feels, brilliant. I love you."

"I love you also. But, I have to get up." Groaning, I lobbed a pillow in Jim's direction as he left the bed. Jim was off to Norway to do some 'Criminal Consulting'. He wouldn't be back for 2 months. Which wasn't to pleasant as I hated to be far away from him. But, when I agreed to be his wife I knew what was to come, "I can't miss my flight. Will you miss me?" His tone had grown cocky. I tilted my head and gave out a sly smile,

"Maybe... Will you miss me?" He laughed and planted a kiss softly on my lips,

"Of course I will love. What will you be doing whilst I'm away?" I shifted my position in the bed once again and sat up,

"I'm off to London to see John. Apparently he has some news. Anyway, I have a feeling I know what it is." Jim lifted his head out from the wardrobe and raised an eyebrow,

"Sherlock?" He questioned, I nodded,

"I think so anyway. It's been two years. Will I be seeing you in London when you get back Mr Moriarty?"

"Yes. I want to you to stay with them for a little while. Then, I will come and surprise them with a visit. Try not to let Sherlock discover who you're married to. He does that very well." Nodding once more I arose from the bed and threw my arms around Jim's neck,

"Oh Mr Moriarty, you are evil." He grinned like a proud school boy,

"And that's why you love me Mrs Moriarty."

_So, you know now the secret. But that doesn't mean the others do. Won't they get a shock when they finally find out who my nearest and dearest is? No, I'm not a sociopath like my husband but I have my ways... _


	2. London Calling

**A.N: Before we begin... I just want to thank everyone who has read and followed my story. It means a lot! Now, on with the story...**

_Life-eh? It's such a wonderful thing. Sometimes it's confusing. Sometimes it's rewarding. And other times, it's just plain frustrating. This secret I've been keeping from the boys is all of the above. I bet you sit there behind your screens saying to yourselves, 'God, does she ever not stop talking about that damn secret.' Well, if you were in my position then you would feel the exact same way. You see, Sherlock is like a big brother to me. Always has been, always will. But if you know your stuff, you would know how much Sherlock hates Jim. And how much Jim hates Sherlock. This, my friends, is my dilemma. If Sherlock ever finds out about my relationship with Jim, I don't know what he will do. My most likely scenario will be Sherlock deducing everything, once again. But I hope for everyone else's sake that he doesn't. To be honest with you, I've no idea what happened on the top of that building. I've no idea what was said. All I know, is that Sherlock thinks Jim's dead. And everyone else believes Sherlock. Oh my- What a world we live in-eh? Anyway, I continue my journey down in the mesmerising city I like to call home: London. _

**LONDON:**

I stepped onto the platform, glad to be feeling the cool breeze on my skin once more. The ride down had been long and tedious. But then again, patience had never been my strongest suit. Jim and I were very similar in that sense. On the large platform, busy men and women hustled about trying to catch their connections to their various destinations. I moved past these people and started towards the entrance. There, a man with a cream coloured jumped stood with his hands in his jean pockets. John. Smiling to myself, I bounded over to him,

"John!" I yelled a little to loudly. John snapped out of his trance and smiled warmly,

"Jules! It's good to see you. Come here, I've missed you." He said in his usual kind tone. Pulling him closer, I rested my head on his shoulder and leant into him. John had always been like an older brother to me, the same with Sherlock. Hmm... I wonder if he's back yet. I pulled away from the hug and lifted my suitcase up, only for it to be snatched away by John. Raising my eyebrows, I smiled and took hold of his arm as we left the crowded station. The cab ride to Baker Street was short and sweet. Not nearly giving John a chance to tell me what had been going on in his life post Sherlock. As the cabbie pulled up outside the infamous building, I sighed a breath of some-what relief. Home-sweet-home. We both exited the cab and headed inside. The smell of nostalgia came flooding back as I stepped through the doorway, nothing had changed since I last saw it. Mrs Hudson still had the same flowers and the smell of baking came drifting into the porch like a summer breeze.

"Ah, home at last." I said walking further into the small porch. John, who had now removed the coat he once donned, was making his way over to the door leading to Mrs Hudson's flat. The stairs leading to was once Sherlock's flat gleamed in the sharp sunlight, blazing in through the window. My mind drifted from nostalgia and back to my husband, who was now on a plane heading to Norway. Suddenly, a loud squeal broke me from my thoughts.

"Juliet Harrison! My dear, look at you." Mrs Hudson hadn't changed one bit. She still had the same style of hair, something of which I thought was quite stylish. Laughing at her remark, I gave her my best toothy smile,

"Mrs Hudson, you've not changed at all. And it's not Harrison anymore..." I held up my left hand showing off my bright diamond. She let out another large squeal and pulled me into a tight hug,

"Oh congratulations dear. So? What do we have to start calling you?" Smiling, I pulled away from the hug,

"Mrs Juliet Brook. But Juliet is still fine." As I said the word 'Brook', I could see the glimmer of interest in John's eyes. Oh? So he'd heard the name before had he?

"Brook?" He questioned suspiciously, I nodded my head firmly,

"Yep. Why? You sound un-happy?" John quickly smiled and shook his head.

"No, no. I just thought I recognised the name, that's all."

Breaking the tension that had just entered the room came a audible noise from upstairs. It almost sounded like a violin. I looked to John then to Mrs Hudson. Both had large grins on their faces. Picking up my suitcase, I started to tiring journey up the staircase. John and Mrs Hudson didn't appear to be behind me when I turned the corner. Sighing and smiling, I could see the door was open. The sweet sound of the violin now much louder. Stepping up into the room, I took a long breath at the sight in front of me. Suddenly, the violin stopped and the reason for my loss of breath turned around,

"You can breath now Juliet." A large grin formed on my face. I dropped the suitcase, earning a loud crash from the impact and raced over to the consulting detective,

"Sherlock. It's been a long time." I said quietly, Sherlock placed his violin down on the table and a small smile appeared on his face,

"Indeed it has-" Cutting Sherlock off, I launched myself into his arms and wrapped my own around him. The hug only lasted a second but it felt nice to be near my best friend again. As I pulled away, I could see Sherlock chuckling to himself, "You've got stronger."

"I cycle. I've missed you Sherlock." I said softly,

"Same to you Juliet. How long are you staying?" He spoke with such a prided tone, I shrugged my shoulders,

"About a month or so. If you don't mind?" The grin grew once more on his perfect face,

"I never mind. You can help me with John's wedding speech." Wait. This was news. John was engaged? He forgot to mention that now, didn't he? The look on Sherlock's face said it all. Bastard. He'd done that to annoy me, and now I was annoyed at both of them. Storming out of Sherlock's abode, I entered Mrs Hudson's kitchen and strode up to John; who was sat peacefully enjoying a cup of tea.

"Your engaged? When where you going to tell me?" I almost yelled, trying to keep my voice under control. All John did was laugh,

"I was going to over dinner. I see you've seen Sherlock then? Wait... Let me guess, you knew as well?" I nodded my head and smirked.

"I can't believe it. You, John Hamish Watson are getting married. I'm so pleased for you. I really wanted to invite you all up to our wedding but we did the eloping thing." I said gleefully. At this point Sherlock and Mrs Hudson had both entered the room. I turned to see a look on Sherlock's face that I had never seen before,

"Sherlock? Is everything alright?" John questioned, "He has that 'I've just seen an nemesis look' on his face. Sherlock, I can assure you that there are no Moriarty's here."

My heart stopped still. My breath hitched quickly, causing all three people to look my way. I smiled and turned away to look out of the window, trying to brush off the awkward stares I was gaining. Sherlock moved over to the fridge I was stood next to, the 'nemesis look' still present on his face. I touched his shoulder and like a shot he turned around,

"Sherlock? Come on, your scaring me." I said in a whispered hush. God, I'd only been here an hour and he was already on edge. Quickly, he placed both of his cold hands on both sides if my face, scaring me only a little.

"Juliet. What does the word Moriarty mean to you? The way you caught your breath, it wasn't a normal reaction." Sherlock's tone was a serious one, more serious than I had ever heard before. I closed my eyes and tried to think up of a good lie. At this moment, I couldn't let him deduce everything out of me.

"Would hearing the name of the man who tired to kill my best friends get a normal reaction? Hmm, Sherlock? I'm sorry, I just can't stand the name. It honestly makes me sick." I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and Sherlock pulled back. His face told one story, his eyes another. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead,

"I'm sorry Juliet. It's good to have you back. Right, I'm off. John. Fancy a trip to downing street?" And just like that, I was left alone with Mrs Hudson. But that wasn't for long as she announced she was off to see a woman named Harriet. Leaning on the kitchen surface, I let out a frustrated sigh. I can't let emotions show, not now anyway. As I stood there collecting my thoughts and plans together, I could hear a distant ringing coming from my mobile. Up like a shot, I sped over to my bag and pulled out the shiny phone. The called Id made me smile a little,

"Jim, darling, hello." I said slowly,

"Jules, how's London? I hear it's sunny?" He said softly, I sighed and looked out of the window,

"You could say that. How's Norway then?" I could hear a chuckle down the other end,

"It was terrible darling. The deal went down and was over within a couple of hours."

"What? Really? Wow. So, what you up to now? I've been abandoned by everyone. Sherlock's gone off with John to Downing street and Mrs Huds-"

"Mrs Hudson's gone to see Harriet." I took a seat on the stairs and sighed,

"How do you know that?" I asked suspiciously, another chuckle could be heard,

"Look outside love." Standing up from my current position, I opened the large Victorian door to see a black Rolls Royce sat outside. Then, as soon as I did, the back seat window rolled down to reveal a certain Irish wonder, "Surprise." Laughing, I rushed back inside to grab my coat and the spare key John had left for me. As quick as I entered, I closed the door and got inside the car. Inside, Jim sat in one of his dashing Westwood suits, looking straight at me. He told the driver a location and we set off to our destination. As we started to drive, I scooted over to Jim only to be engulfed by his embrace. Smiling up to him, he brought he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me with a deep passion. Pulling back, I placed a hand behind his neck and sat so I was fully sat on his lap.

"Where are we going?" I asked seductively, or at least I tried to. Jim put a hand on my lower back and gave me the famous Moriarty smile,

"Wait and see darling. Wait and see."

_Little did I know, that someone had managed to take a photo of our close embrace..._


	3. The Unexpected

**A/N: Before we continue, I just want to thank you all again for reviewing and following Beautiful Liars. Now, let us continue my friends...**

_Five long years. That's how long I've been keeping this secret. Five long years. And in those five long years, I've had to go at this relationship alone. I wasn't aloud to tell anyone. I couldn't let anyone know. When Jim and I had an argument, which wasn't that often, all I could do was lie. Lie and tell my friends that 'Richard' and I had just had a little spat. John used to offer his services in the army when we used to fight. I found that quite comical. I still do... To be honest, I'm scared right now. Sherlock has got a deduction about me, I can see it. And I have the darkest feeling I know what It is... There are times when I wish that Jim and I could just run. Run from all of the madness. But I'm dreaming beyond my reaches there..._

"Never mind Sherlock, you'll catch him next time."

As I entered Baker Street once again, I could hear John and Sherlock talking from upstairs. Since arriving here my day had gone better than planned. Not only had Jim come to surprise me, he had also taken me out for a nice meal. Which is something we used to regularly when we lived up in Glasgow. We had also talked about Sherlock. I had filled him in on some things, although he knew most of them already. As this is Jim Moriarty we are talking about here. But everything has come to a sudden end when he was called away. Shutting the large door behind me, I thought about going to see Mrs Hudson but decided against it in the end. I mean I have a month to catch up with her, don't I? Hanging my coat up on the rails, I ventured upstairs, curious to see what was going on. When I entered the room, there was a certain tension hanging in the air. Sherlock stood in the window holding his violin whilst John was pacing quickly across the room.

"Hi guys." I said quietly. Both men turned towards me and started to acknowledge my presence. The first to speak was not John, but was indeed Sherlock,

"Juliet, where have you been?" He said sternly. Well, someone was certainly playing the role of older brother today, weren't they? I simply smiled and pointed towards his phone,

"I sent you a text Sherlock and you John. I've been out and about. Just getting to know London again, I guess." My lying had become a lot stronger in the past few years. Having a consulting criminal as a spouse did come with some perks. Shifting from his position by the window, Sherlock picked up his phone and started to check his texts. I could see his face blush a little when the realization hit home. "Sorry." He looked in my direction once more and offered a small smile. A smile I gladly accepted. Sitting down on the sofa, I began to scan the room. Nothing had changed. John came to sit next to me and pushed a piece of paper into my hands. I looked up at John, but he said nothing. Just gestured for me to be quiet. Opening the item, all I could see was a small piece of text. Looking at it closer I felt my eyes spread wide. It read: 'Will you be Mary's maid of honour?'. I smiled at John and kissed his cheek but then I realized something. Something which I almost forgot,

"Wait? Doesn't that mean I have to-" John held his hand up and sighed,

"Yep." I looked over to Sherlock, who had now taken to typing on John's laptop,

"But I can't-" John stopped me again,

"I know. Now I've got to go, I'll see you at dinner tomorrow." Sighing, I hugged John as he left. Sherlock didn't even acknowledge his friends absence. Rude man. The room had grown another cloud of tension. I stood, making my way over to Sherlock. And quick as a flash, I shut the laptop lid down so his full attention was on me. He looked up at me with a funny look,

"What was that for? Juliet, if you don't mind, I'm trying to solve this case."

"Sherlock you can go back to your case in a second. But first of all I need to tell you something." This got his attention.

"What? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sherlock! Look, Mary's made me chief bridesmaid. Why I don't know? But anyway, that means only one thing. You and I Sherlock Holmes, have to dance together. And we both know that I can't slow dance." Sherlock let out a little grin at my rant.

"If you can't slow dance, what did you do for your first dance then?" He cocked his eyebrows up in a cocky kind of manor. I smiled internally and sighed,

"Um. Sherlock? Richard only had a small affair. We didn't really have a first dance, if you get me?" The look on his face said it all. And the memories came flooding back. But, I quickly shook them away. I cant have Sherlock deducing now, can I?

**2 WEEKS LATER:**

The wedding had crept up on us quick. I had tried to reason with John and Mary that I couldn't dance, but they hadn't listened. Sherlock hadn't been a great either. He'd been too busy to teach me as he was still working on his best mans speech. However, Mrs Hudson had tried to teach me little. So I was of some understanding of it at the present. With only two days to the wedding, everybody was busying themselves with things to do. Mary had dragged John and Sherlock out as both had become a little to much to handle. After their stint on the stag night, we were keeping an extra eye on them. I myself had never seen Sherlock or John drunk. But I wished someone would've filmed it. My day hadn't been to productive. Baking with Mrs Hudson, food shopping and an extra helping of re-runs. I had just been sat in Sherlock's favourite armchair when my phone began to ring:

_'Mama I'm in love with a criminal. And This Kind of love isn't rational, it's physical.'_

Smiling, I picked up my phone and unlocked it. Recently I had changed Jim's ringtone to Criminal by Brittany Spears. It was just a spare of the moment thing but I knew it described him perfectly.

"Hello." I said halfway through a yawn,

"Hello love. What's the matter?" He said, sounding quite concerned. I smiled, although I knew he couldn't see me,

"Nothing. I'm just so bored. Everyone is out. Again." I said loudly, there was a pause then Jim spoke again,

"Don't worry love, we've got what we needed from our suppliers. I'll be there at 6. Be ready Darling."

With that he left the call. Sitting back in the seat, I closed my eyes, hoping to try and catch some much need sleep. A knock at the door downstairs caused me to jolt up out of the seat. I headed down the stairs and opened the door. There stood a tall looking man, who was oddly holding an umbrella.

"Good afternoon Juliet."

"Good afternoon Mycroft."

_Now you see boys and girls, Mycroft has a position in the British Government. And he's not one for making house calls. So, what's his motive this time?..._


	4. Full Of Suprises

**A/N: Again, thank you all so much for your reviews and follows. Means a lot! Right, let's go... **

_To quote Abba, 'I have a dream'... Just too bad my dreams don't come true..._

"What do you want Mycroft? Sherlock's out but- You already knew that didn't you?"

My tone was angry. Maybe even a little sarcastic? Back when I was living here in London, there hadn't been much conversation between myself and Sherlock's older brother. If I was present for his visits, I would maybe get the simple nod of the head or a quiet hello. Mycroft nodded his head and strode straight past me. We both ventured up to Sherlock's flat and sat opposite each other. A stern look crossed his face,

"There was something that I wanted to discuss with you." He said in a business type manner.

"Oh? What is it?" I said reluctantly. Mycroft could sense my restlessness and pulled out a large file. My eyes grew ten times larger as I realized what the man was implying. "What's that?" I asked again, much more sterner this time.

"What do you know about the spider?" Mycroft asked curiously. The spider? The spider? Who is the-oh. Jim. Shaking my head, I stood and moved over to the window,

"Nothing. Mycroft, I'm sorry, but I don't know what the spider is." Now it was my turn to play innocent, "What is it with you and your brother? Asking me all these questions. Seriously Mycroft, I'm sick of it. I'm not a child. First he asked me about Moriarty-" As soon as began to talk, I could hear the distant sound of the door slamming downstairs in the porch. Footsteps clambered up the creaky steps and all too quickly, Sherlock and John had interrupted our conversation. The alarm on Sherlock's face was unrecognizable. It was almost as if he was stunned that Mycroft was here, talking to me.

"Good afternoon Sherlock. I trust you've had a pleasant day?." Mycroft said, sounding all professional again. Sherlock came to stand by me near the window and let out an exaggerated sigh,

"What are you doing here Mycroft? Not offering Juliet money are you? He does that you know." I let out a suppressed laugh and put a hand on Sherlock's stone cold cheek,

"Not to worry. Mycroft here was only asking about my time in Glasgow. And about Richard. We have a better relationship than you may think Sherlock. Now, I think that was everything? Wasn't it Mycroft? If you need to know anymore, please don't hesitate to call me."

With that lie perfectly executed, Mycroft took his leave. Leaving both Sherlock and John spellbound. Six just couldn't come sooner. Pulling out my phone, I sent Jim a text. I felt it was necessary after Mycroft's odd questions,

_To Jim-From Juliet: Mycroft was here asking about you darling. xx_

Seconds later, my phone buzzed. Luckily, neither John nor Sherlock looked up,

_To Juliet-From Jim: I know, I saw. Beautiful lying by the way love. xx_

I smiled. And sent a quick reply back,

_To Jim-From Juliet: Thanks darling. Can't wait to see you. What's happening your end? xx_

My phone buzzed again. This time Sherlock peeked around from his desk, I could see him from the corner of my eye secretly spying on me. He and Mycroft where more alike than I first thought.

_To Juliet-From Jim: Nothing. Killed a couple of hours with Seb. Missing you. Life is boring without you here love. See you at six. xx_

Once again I smiled and internally squealed. Ever since the events on top of the hospital, Jim and I had been closer than ever. In all honesty, that's why we married as we did. Our quiet affair was all we needed. We didn't care about anything that day. And when we were away from everything up in Glasgow, Jim and I would cherish the time we spent together. After all, love was the only thing that really mattered. At night, we would hold each other and it would just be us. Me and Jim against the world. Those who think of Jim Moriarty, think of the psychopath who shot himself on top of St Barts. They think that he was the man who was obsessed with Sherlock Holmes. And true maybe he was a psychopath? But he was my psychopath and not once did he lay a finger on me. Jim treated me perfectly and I did same to him. We made each other and had done for so many years. Six had better come soon or I might go mad...

**THE RITZ HOTEL:**

After our meal, Jim had booked a hotel room for us. Sherlock would probably deduce what my activities would've been as soon as I returned the next day. So thank the lord for en-suites. I had just taken a seat in the large sitting area of the suite when my phone had started to ring; John. Jim had gone to take a shower, so without thinking, I answered it,

"Hi John? What's up?" I asked kindly. Thankful this wasn't Sherlock or worse Mycroft.

"Nothing. It's just, we, um. I mean Sherlock, was wondering if you where alright? He said your phone was turned off."

"Oh right, well. I'm with Richard at the moment..." I left it there. In the background, I could hear Sherlock firing his gun at the wall.

"Ahh, that makes sense. I'm sorry to bother you Jules. Enjoy your night, say hi to Richard for me will you?"

"Of course John. Have a good night now. Wait, tell Sherlock to call Greg if he's bored. He needs to work on his best mans speech." Quietly giggling to myself, I hung up on John and moved over to the bedroom. During my conversation with John, Jim had got himself out of the shower and changed into his jeans. With no shirt. Ah dear, I was going to have some fun tonight wasn't I?


	5. Two Minds Think Alike

**A/N: Things are going to start heating up soon...**

_One night of passion. That's all it took for me to be cast under his spell. Mycroft knows, I can tell. No doubt he will tell John. Who will then tell Sherlock. And, you know how the rest will go... Holding a secret of this magnitude can cause you to stress. It can cause you to become paranoid and jumpy. Some would ask why are you with Jim if the relationship is causing you all of this trouble? Well, I love Jim. Hard to believe, I know. But I do. At first it felt wrong. Jim Moriarty was the nemesis of Sherlock Holmes, my best friend. But I soon realized that Jim and I belonged together. And you know what? To this day, Sherlock has never bothered once to ask about my so-called husband. He has never asked to meet him or see him face to face. Which does make me wonder... However, my fellow readers, I would do anything for Jim. Anything..._

In a blind panic, I awoke only to be greeted by an empty bed. Sighing, I pulled on my clothes and opened the door. Behind the door stood John and a rather smug looking Sherlock. Although, both had an amused look spread across their faces. Crossing my arms over my chest, I tried to slowly hide my bareness,

"What the hell?" I asked, suddenly sounding quite angry. Sherlock pushed past me and arrogantly strode into the suite. He had his deducing look on his face,

"Judging by the state of this suite and your hair; you were obviously-" Before I could intervene, John rushed over to his colleague.

"Sherlock!" He yelled loudly. Sherlock looked blankly at John before raising an eyebrow up at me. John's expression softened only a little, "Sherlock, what Jules does behind closed doors isn't any of our business." He stepped back from the tall detective and let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you John." I whispered over. John gave me a decent smile and winked in my direction. I was going to speak again but Sherlock stepped forward once again.

"Anyway, Juliet, we've got a case." Sherlock said, almost sounding like an excited 3 year old.

"And you're telling me because? Sherlock?" I asked flatly. I'm not in the mood for anything today, especially one of Sherlock's many episodes. Suddenly, Sherlock started to bounce around the suite, once again like a 3 year old.

"Because! My dearest Juliet! The game is on. Now, get ready. We have lot's to do." He quickly bounded past me but before he could leave, I stopped him in his tracks,

"Sherlock?! Hold on. You want me to come with you and John? To Scotland Yard?" I asked curiously. Unsure of the current situation. Sherlock planted a kiss on my forehead and grinned,

"The game is on."

With that, he left and bounded out of the room. I looked over at John and smiled,

"Ahh, he's one of a kind, isn't he?"

"You could say that?!"

Laughing, I linked arms with John and left the room also.

Outside of the grand hotel, John hailed a cab and we where soon on our way. The taxi ride was quiet and calm. However, there was a mist of tension in the air. John was sat looking out the window. Sherlock was busy texting on his phone. So that left me, who was still at a loss to why he had invited me along. Once we had arrived at Scotland Yard, we were greeted by a friend so to say of Sherlock's. D.I Lestrade, who was also stood next to Sgt. Donovan. I had always hated Donovan. Plus she had called Sherlock a freak. Believe me, Sherlock was no freak. We exited the car and began to walk with the pair.

"Glad you could come Sherlock. This one, I'm sure you'll like." Lestrade said proudly. Sherlock let out a muffled groan and entered the building. Inside, men and women bustled about. All working hard to serve justice. John and Donovan where in deep conversation next to me. Most likely, talking about Sherlock. Lestrade was up front trying to convince Sherlock on why this case was such a good case. I was busy looking at my surroundings, taking everything I saw in. To be fair, I wasn't a detective like Sherlock. But I had my qualities, most I learnt from Jim. After being in a relationship with a Consulting Criminal for so long, you start to pick up things. For example, lying. That was the main one I focused on. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't sure why I had until I looked behind me. There was a man stood by the door, staring deeply at me. Almost as if he was trying to kill me with is glare. I turned back to the group I had been with to see had John noticed my sudden movements and also had stopped too.

"Jules? You alright?" He asked kindly. I snapped back into reality and nodded along,

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Um, I need the loo. Sgt. Donovan? Where's the nearest loo?" I asked, hints of fake sweetness lined my tone. Sgt Donovan pointed to her left and continued with the group, "Thanks. I'll catch up with you John."

John nodded and caught up with the collection. Once the group was out of sight, I headed outside instead of the direction of the toilets. The man who had been staring at me had now disappeared. Outside, the rain had started to pour down. Typical. However there was no crowds. Which, I thought unusual for a Friday morning. Looking around at my surroundings, I could see nothing. Nothing that would link me to this odd man. I was going to head back inside when out of the blue, my phone started to buzz. Taking it out of my pocket, I frowned at the caller ID.

_BLOCKED ID._

Cautiously, I answered. Still looking at my surroundings,

"Hello?"

"I'm watching you Juliet. I'm always watching you." Gulping, I became a little more frantic,

"Who is this? C'mon, show yourself. Make yourself known. If your watching me, then I must be watching you."

"Ah. You're more like your husband than you know, Mrs Moriarty. Smart, clever, witty."

"How do you know that? Who is this?"

"Look behind you." Just like that, the phone died. And reluctantly, I turned around, only to be met by a sharp object. I fell backwards and could feel myself falling into darkness. My phone slipped out of my hands and I could hear the shards shatter onto the hard concrete. Then, after a short battle, I let the darkness take over.

**3RD PERSON: AN HOUR LATER:**

It had been a whole hour and Juliet had still not returned from her diversion to the toilet. Sherlock hadn't been able to concentrate on the presentation being given by Lestrade. It had been boring to say the least. After an hour, he had signalled for John that he was going to leave. John had tried to protest but doing that silently was a little hard. So they had both got up and left. On his way down, Sherlock had made a mental note to check the toilets for Juliet; but he had no luck. She was nowhere to be seen. John was stood by the entrance, looking a little embarrassed that his friend had entered the ladies loo's. He perked up a bit when he saw Sherlock exit,

"Find her?" He asked hopefully. Sherlock shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh,

"Not there. C'mon, I've not time for her games." Sighing as well, John followed Sherlock outside onto the cold street. However, instead of moving forward, John nearly fell into his colleague. Sherlock wasn't moving, he couldn't. There, lying on the street, was Juliet's phone. Rushing over to the object, Sherlock started to deduce the scene,

"Is that-?" John asked but Sherlock cut him off,

"Juliet's phone. It's smashed, most likely dropped. There's blood over there. This looks like a kidnapping." Sherlock said, trying not to show the emotion he currently felt. John stooped down to Sherlock's level and put his head into his hands, "C'mon John. We've got to find Lestrade, Juliet's been kidnapped. But for why? We need to get all police units on alert. Right, let's go. C'mon John, there's no time to waste."

Sherlock started off down the street, leaving John to stare at the scene before him. Juliet, the innocent Juliet was gone.


	6. Dead Man Walking

**A/N: Just a quick note guys. Please don't listen to the girl on the reviews who said she will give out spoilers. She wont. Thank you for all of the reviews and follows. Now, what happened to Juliet?...**

_Hate, loss, love. All of the things I loathe. Too bad. I experience them everyday... Over the years I've been through so much and lost a great deal. Mostly in the name of love. But you find that, in your lifetime, you'll do crazy things for the one you love._

**JULIET'S P.O.V:**

Opening my eyes, all I could see was a single light bulb; dangling down from the roof. My vision was a blur. However, I was no longer on the floor. Instead I was shackled to a cold and hard wooden chair. From what I could see of the room, there wasn't much to it. No windows, no doors in sight. Groaning, I tired to move. But it was no use. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from outside the room. Where was I?

"Ah. She's awake." The voice was posh, almost familiar sounding. The footsteps had started to become more audible. Could they see me? Well I certainly couldn't see them. However, my questions where answered for me as the voice spoke again, "I know you can't see me dear. Do you honestly not remember me. No? Well, that's a shame. I thought we made a great impact." My breath hitched and I tried to look away.

"Who are you?" I said breathlessly. The voice came forward so I could see his features fully. There, before me, stood a man I never thought I would see like this. Mycroft Holmes stood before me in all of his glory and wealth. Groaning, I lifted my head up and began to taste blood in my mouth.

"You've been lying to me Juliet." Mycroft said with a hint of sharpness in his tone. Scoffing, I laughed a little. Still confused to why Mycroft had kidnapped me in the first place.

"What do you mean? I've never lied to you once Mycroft." I replied bitterly. Mycroft then started to pace around the room. Fading in and out of the light. Only visible for a matter of seconds, "Why did you kidnap me Mycroft?"

"So many questions, so little time. My dear, you will tell us what you know and then we will think about releasing you."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why did you kidnap me?" Mycroft stopped pacing and stopped in front of my chair. He then stooped down so he was at eye level with me. I turned my head away, refusing to look my kidnapper in the eye. Mycroft wanted information about Jim, I knew it, "It's Jim. Isn't it? That's what this has all been about."

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that my dear. Now, I must be off. Got an important meeting down at the palace. Edgar will be looking after you. When I return, I want answers my dear." I froze. My blood started to boil. Mycroft was leaving me in the hands of some brute, who would no doubt try and kill me. Without a second glance around, I knew I had to escape. In the space of 30 seconds, Mycroft left and Edgar appeared. Edgar was a large, muscly man. He looked as if he could kill a thousand men with one blow. Thankfully though, he stood on the far side of the room. I wasn't sure when Mycroft would return so I didn't have long. The shackles around my legs felt tighter and tighter by the second. Sooner or later, I was honestly going to have a break-down about this.

"Edgar?" I asked in a hushed tone. Edgar didn't move, "Edgar?" I asked again. No luck, "Edgar, I'm sat here naked." I said again, a little louder. Hoping Edgar would fall for my little ply. Suddenly, I heard movement coming from in front of me. There was two ways I could escape this cell. One. Ask to use the toilet and run. But, c'mon. Where's the fun in that? That leaves me with option two. Lure the brute in and attack. Now that one sounds best; don't you think?

"Really? Are you?" Laughing internally, I sat completely still until the brute appeared. Then, waiting for the right moment, I launched myself forwards. Landing firmly on top of Edgar. Before the stunned man could react, I grabbed my shackles and wrapped them around his large neck. The life was slowly being sucked away from the brute second by second. Finally, he collapsed on the floor in a heap. Blood was slightly pouring from the gash on Edgar's neck. Grimacing, I looked around for a key of some sought. And luckily, our dead guard had one for us. I unlocked myself and headed for the exit. Escape was imminent. It had to be. Outside the door was a long corridor. Where was I? Looking back at the dead man in the cell, I let a tear roll down my cheek. I just killed a man. Shaking my head of the emotions, I broke into a quick run and headed towards the end of the corridor. Above me, I could hear a siren and the sound of loud footsteps. I turned around once more to see the man I thought I had just killed standing and heading my way. There was no time to waste now. I had to get out.

After running for what felt like hours, I finally reached the exit. On my tail was the brute I had almost killed and about 30 of Mycroft's men. Why was he doing this to me? Pushing open the last set of doors, it was then when I finally felt it. Freedom. Fresh air. Looking around me I could see black cabs and red buses rushing around on the roads. So, I was still in London then. As I continued my evaluation, the familiar sound of an old friend made me stop. Far down the street, I could vaguely make out John and Mary. Both where running towards me at a great speed. I guess some people are true heroes.

"Juliet!" I heard Mary yell. As they reached me, I looked them both in the eye.

"Jules, what happened?" John asked franticly. Mary grabbed hold of me softly and stood me up straight,

"John, she's bleeding." Mary told her fiancé sternly. I looked at the worried pair, struggling to speak as I did,

"It-It-It was Mycroft..." Suddenly, I felt myself fall numb and before I knew it the darkness had taken over once again.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

"Jules... Jules?"

I opened my eyes to see John and Mary stood over me. No longer was I on the pavement but was instead lying on Sherlock's couch. Sitting up, I checked my surroundings and sighed a breath of relief. I was safe. John rested a hand on my back and started to rub circles,

"Jules, what happened?" Mary asked softly, I looked deeply into her eyes,

"Mycroft kidnapped me. John, It was Mycroft. It was him." I said a little to quickly. John shot Mary a look and gave me another,

"Ok. Shh. It's alright. Jules, you've been gone for two days." He said sternly. I stood up quickly and headed downstairs towards Mrs Hudson's flat. Down there was a very calm looking Sherlock.

"Sherlock? Two days? Your brother had me for two days?" I yelled loudly. Sherlock stood up and enveloped me in a hug. I wanted to push him away. At this moment, I didn't want Sherlock. I wanted Jim. The only man who could make me feel better. But instead of listening to my feelings, I stood there with Sherlock. Crying into his chest. Out of the blue, my phone buzzed. Pulling away from Sherlock, I took it out of my pocket,

_To Juliet-From Mycroft Holmes: Don't think this isn't over. MH._

I froze looking at the text. Sherlock followed my gaze but I deleted the text before he could see it. The past two days had made no sense. If Jim found out about what had happened today, he would go crazy. But I had to call him, I wanted to see his face again. However, I now know one more thing. Mycroft knows my secret. It's only a matter of time before Sherlock does too. Oh, how I wish my life was simple. Just a good job the wedding was soon. And once the wedding is over, I can focus my full attention on trying to keep my secret a secret. Mostly from Sherlock... I want to tell him. But the time isn't right. Not yet.


	7. White Wedding

**A/N: Two updates in two days. Go me. ;]**

_Billy Idol: It's a nice day for a, white wedding. It's a nice day to, start again..._

**THE WEDDING: AFTER PARTY:**

Over the past couple of days, I have experienced heaven and hell. Literally. The day after I arrived back at Baker Street, I called Jim and told him everything that had happened. Jim obviously had been furious, he had gone ballistic about the whole situation. Sherlock and John had been quite comforting, Mary too. Thankfully, neither had listened when I told them about Mycroft. Mrs Hudson had showered me with Tea and cakes, apparently I had looked a little thin to her. However most of my time was covered by my paranoia. Everywhere I looked, I always thought I could see Mycroft. He had never been like this before. Before pleasant was an understatement. Now, well now I feel unsafe. When I had mentioned Jim to Mycroft he had flinched, almost as if he wasn't expecting to hear the name. Maybe I was the one looking at this wrong? Oh, it all made sense now. Jim was still dead as far as Mycroft was concerned. He knew that I was involved with him but still has no idea that I'm married to him. If I'm being followed and most likely I am, then he won't have got any shots of Jim. As Jim has to keep himself hidden. Oh. This was excellent... This was brilliant...

The wedding had gone off to a lovely start, Sherlock had naturally been himself. His best mans speech had also been a real treat. A murderer was stopped and Mary had just been informed that she was pregnant. So far, this was the best wedding I had ever been to. Everybody was in such a happy mood. And that's including Sherlock. 2 hours in and Mary had informed me that Sherlock and I's dance was coming up next. This should be fun.

"Oh cheer up Juliet. Worst things have happened at sea." Mrs Hudson said kindly. I gave her a warm smile and joined the detective on the dance floor. Suddenly the music started up and I was thrust into Sherlock's arms. I looked up and gazed into his cold eyes. Sherlock simply winked and began leading me around to the music. 4 minutes and a few wrong steps later, the waltz finished. A loud disco beat blasted from the speakers and Sherlock & I evacuated the dance floor. We both took a seat next to Mrs Hudson, "It's a shame you two never got married." I snapped my head round to look at Mrs Hudson.

"Mrs Hudson, Sherlock is one of my best friends. Plus, I'm a married woman." I said quietly over to the older woman. Mrs Hudson sent a knowing glance my way and started up a conversation with Molly Hooper. Sighing, I turned around to see Sherlock had left my side. Searching the large room, I couldn't seem to spot the curly haired detective. So instead, I got myself up and headed towards the bar. When I arrived there a bar tender greeted me and took my order. "Just a vodka and coke, please." I said pleasantly. The bar tender then started rushing up and down the bar, getting my drink ready. Thirty seconds later, my drink arrived and was I glad to see it. Alcohol wasn't really one of my strongest points. I'm not a lightweight but I can't normally stand the stuff. On Mary's hen party weekend, she had introduced me to the wonders of a vodka and coke. So, that was the only thing I could drink without me throwing it all back up. Not nice, I know. After a few minutes of observing and sitting, I stood only to be knocked back down by a passing figure. Sherlock.

"Sorry Juliet..." He said smoothly. Placing my drink on the counter, I followed my friend. He was heading outside into the large garden.

"Sherlock?" I asked, getting quite anxious. Sherlock turned on his heels and stopped dead in front of me,

"I've got to go. Have a good night. I know you will. Judging by your intake of alcohol."

"Why are you leaving? The party isn't over?" I asked once again. He inhaled and smiled brightly,

"The game is on."

With that, he left. Leaving me stood in the cold. I was about to head back inside when I heard the familiar sound of my phone ringing. Taking it out of my bag, I answered it quickly,

"Jim."

"Juliet, darling. How's the wedding? Shame I couldn't make it." Jim's tone had the usual feel of mockery to it,

"There was already one near-death today. I really don't think I want to make it too. Plus, you know the time isn't right. Not yet." I said coolly. In the background I could hear Jim chuckling. "I miss you Jim." I added sadly.

"I miss you too. Our time will come. I love you."

"Will it?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my tone. There was no sound on the other end. That's odd. I brought the phone away from my ear and placed it back into my pocket. The sound of happiness and laughter brought me back down to planet earth. Suddenly thinking about the drink I left earlier, I started to make my way back inside. As soon as I entered the large room once again, I was met by a very happy Mary.

"C'mon Jules. Come dance." She said loudly. Struggling to be heard over the booming music. Laughing, I nodded my head and let myself be dragged into the middle of the dance floor. I must of spent about two hours dancing as when I finally reached the table, I wanted nothing but to sleep. So, without a word to anyone, I snuck back up to my room. I'd never liked hotels. Even as a little girl. You never know who's there. Maybe even watching you? Eventually, I found my room and collapsed down onto the bed. Today had been a long day...

**1 MONTH LATER:**

Recently, John and Mary had been spending a whole lot of time together. Between the honeymoon and work, they didn't have much spare time. This meant that I was stuck with the ever-grumpy Sherlock. Who, had taken on no cases since John's wedding. It was like he was trapped in a rut and was struggling to get out of it. However, on the plus side, I had heard nothing more from Mycroft and his cronies. He had come to visit Sherlock one day last week. So that day I had made sure I was out and away from the Holmes'.

"I'm off out." I turned my head to see Sherlock stood in the doorway. Smiling, I sat up and placed my book down on the coffee table,

"Where you going?" Sherlock winked but said nothing. He then placed a kiss on my forehead and exited the room, leaving me a little short for words. Where was he going? Lately, Sherlock had been going out dressed like he was homeless. Leaving his posh attire in the wardrobe and going for a more drab look. Shrugging it off, I went back to reading my book. Jane Austen was my favourite author. I honestly could read her books all day. Currently, I was reading Pride and Prejudice. A book which, in Sherlock's own words was 'a waste of time and space.' Naturally I had thrown it at him and rugby tackled him. That hadn't gone down to well with Mrs Hudson. Jim hadn't been in contact either. Which was extremely odd. Maybe I would get the odd phone call or text but never anything more. It all worried me a bit, but then again, Jim Moriarty was a worry all together. I wanted him to be safe but I was never sure where he would be. Picking my book back up, I started to re-read the chapter. Moments later however, I let myself fall back onto the sofa and be drifted off into a deep sleep...

"IT WAS FOR A CASE!"

Awaking suddenly, I shot up from the couch to see John and Sherlock stood in the lounge. Both had angry looks on their faces.

"What is going on?" I screeched angrily. Sherlock huffed before moving himself out from the lounge and into the bathroom. John was still stood with an angry expression on his face.

"Guess where I found him? In a crack den. In a bloody crack den." He also said angrily. I removed myself from the sofa and let out a small, nervous laugh,

"What? Sherlock? In a crack den? Why that little-" But before I could continue my rant, a woman appeared in the kitchen with barely anything on. My eyes grew ten times larger as well as John's. We both shared a look and stood speechless next to each other,

"Hello?" The woman was extremely pretty and was almost recognizable.

"Hello. Um-who are you?" I asked with all the kindness I could muster up. The woman came forward and held her hand out to me & John,

"Jeanine. And you are?"

"I'm Juliet Brook and this is John Watson. Wait, where you at the wedding?" I asked again. Jeanine nodded and smiled. She then turned on her heels and made her way back into the bedroom. As soon as the door was firm shut, I immediately turned towards John.

"What the hell was that?" He asked sternly. I shrugged my shoulders, completely speechless. Ten minutes later, Sherlock and Jeanine re-appeared and gave us a little insight into their relationship. Jeanine then quickly left and Sherlock took up his seat in the regular spot. Now looking particular dapper in his new suit. Myself and John sat down beside him.

"You have a girlfriend?" We both asked at the same time. Sherlock turned to us and nodded,

"Yes. I have a girlfriend. Now, on to business. I've dealt with murderers and Psychopaths but no-one can turn my stomach like Charles Augustus Magnussen."

Sherlock had seemed to forgotten about the matter in hand. He, Sherlock Holmes, had a girlfriend. I held my hand up to pause Sherlock,

"You have a girlfriend?"

**A/N: Right guys... The next chapter is loosely based around 'His Last Vow.' But with Juliet added into it. And then the Moriarty-party can finally begin! ;]**


	8. Did You Miss Me?

**A/N: Once again, just want to say thank you to everyone that has followed, reviewed etc... Now, this chapter is based around 'His last vow'. So enjoy.**

_Christmas. A time for good spirit and cheer. Or that's what I thought..._

**25TH DECEMBER: CHRISTMAS DAY:**

"I don't want anything touching the laptop."

Originally the plan was to spend Christmas with my husband. But seeing as that plan quickly disintegrated, I was stuck spending Christmas with the Holmes'. To be fair they were a nice family. But it meant that I would have to eat at the same table as Mycroft. Yes, talk about awkward. Also after Mary and John's relationship troubles, the tension was obvious. The smell of alcohol and food was getting all too much for my senses. Like I said, I'm not an alcohol person. Sitting up firmly, I made a quick escape for the front door. However, I was suddenly stopped by Mrs Holmes.

"You alright Juliet?" She asked sweetly. I nodded my head and smiled,

"I'm fantastic, honestly. I just need a cigarette." Sherlock, who was sat in the corner, raised his eyebrows,

"You don't smoke." He said bluntly. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to face him,

"Well, I can start." Sherlock scoffed and the room suddenly fell silent. It stayed that way until Mycroft arose from the dining table,

"I think I'll start as well." He gave me a small smile and motioned for me to join him outside. I took hold of his extended arm and exited the small cottage. The weather had been rocky for days. Storms threatening to trash the south coast. Thankfully, it had stopped in time for Christmas day. Outside of the cottage, Mycroft took out a cigarette and held one over to me. Quickly I declined.

"I don't smoke. To be honest, I just wanted to get out of that house." I said coolly. Mycroft moved away from the green front door. He then came to stand beside me, holding the cigarette in his left hand. The smoke was almost blinding.

"One knows how you feel. Try spending an entire childhood there." Laughing, once again internally, I looked up at Mycroft with curious eyes.

"Can I ask you a question Mycroft?"

"Go on." He replied, slightly on edge.

"Why did you kidnap me? I was gone for two days." I said a little too desperately. Mycroft took a long drag from the cigarette and sighed,

"I wanted information out of you. The kidnapping thing normally seems to work. But not with you. you're strong willed Juliet Harrison. I trust that you know I am in knowledge of your time with Jim Moriarty." Sighing along with Mycroft, I nodded my head. Why was he being so calm about this? Technically, I had broken several international laws in the past five years. So, why go from sinister to calm?

"Yes, I know. If you want to arrest me, then you'll have to do it now-" Mycroft threw his cigarette onto the floor and turned around,

"Arrest you? My dearest Juliet, why would I arrest you? No, no, no. Juliet, you was in love. How could I deny that? I apologize for kidnapping you. It was only for the Information, I promise you dear. I would never want to hurt my brothers best friend." Smiling, I stopped Mycroft from moving and leant up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. And I mean that Mycroft." Mycroft nodded his head in return and ventured back inside. Now, only to tell him that we're married...

I must have been stood outside for some time, as when I finally decided to make my own way back inside I almost stumbled into John and a very eager Sherlock. Grabbing them both by their sleeves, I pulled them so they were facing me,

"Where are you both going?" I asked briskly. Sherlock flashed me a smile and released himself from my grip,

"For an adventure. You coming?" Looking between the two men, I also flashed a wide grin and grabbed onto Sherlock's hand,

"Where else would I go?"

**2 HOURS LATER:**

This man was mental. Even crazier than Jim. Charles had given us a short tour around his humble abode. Let's just say, he was insane. Sherlock had given Charles what he wanted. Mycroft's laptop. Something that had never left Mycroft's side since the day he was given it. Although, Charles had sprung a revelation on us. Telling us that Mycroft and the British Government where on their way to arrest us. Some Christmas this was turning out to be, huh? Currently, John was being abused by Charles on his veranda. All Sherlock and I could do was stand back and watch.

"Sherlock? Are you not going to stop him?" I asked fairly loudly. Angry that Sherlock was making us stand and watch. Sherlock placed a hand on my lower back,

"No, I cant." He replied firmly. I turned around to the detective, mouth hanging wide open,

"Sherlock! He is flicking John's eye." Sherlock looked down at me then back up to John. In the distance, a mass of helicopters and soldiers crowded around the large mansion. Sherlock was tense, I could feel it.

**_"SHERLOCK HOLMES, JULIET HARRISON AND JOHN WATSON. STEP AWAY FROM THAT MAN."_**

I Looked up into the darkened sky, to see Mycroft sat in the centre helicopter. Charles stood a little further back from John, smiling in glee

"Here we go Mr Holmes." Sherlock walked around myself and John so he was stood facing his opposition.

"To clarify, Appledore's vaults only exist in your mind, nowhere else, just there?" Once again, Charles smiled. Almost as if he was enjoying the showdown,

"They're not real, they never have been."

**_"SHERLOCK HOLMES, JULIET HARRISON AND JOHN WATSON. STEP AWAY." _**

Charles tilted his head up and waved his hands about at the helicopters. John and I shared a look then turned back to the madman,

"It's fine, they're harmless." He yelled to them. From all around us, men with guns began to pour in. Scared and frightened, I immediately rushed over to Sherlock,

"Sherlock, what do we do?" I asked, trying to be heard over the roar of the choppers. Sherlock said nothing. I was going to speak once more but I was interrupted by Charles,

"Nothing. There is nothing to be done." He then moved ever so slightly closer to Sherlock. "Oh, I'm no villain. I have no evil plan. I'm a business man acquiring assets. You just happen to be one of them. Sorry, no chance for you to be a hero this time, Mr Holmes." He said sinisterly.

**_"SHERLOCK HOLMES, JULIET HARRISON AND JOHN WATSON, STAND AWAY FROM THAT MAN. DO IT_ NOW!"**

I could tell Mycroft was getting agitated by the tone of his voice. It was no longer the calm and soothing tone it was before. However, before anyone else could reply to Charles' speech, Sherlock grabbed John's hidden gun and pointed it to the floor.

"Oh, do your research. I'm not a hero, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Merry Christmas!" Then, Sherlock aimed the gun at Charles' head and fired. Charles was flung back onto the floor. Blood pooling out from underneath his head. John and I moved closer to Sherlock, who quickly re-buffed us. "Get away from me. Stay well back!" He screamed fearlessly. I ran my hand through my blond hair, something which I normally did when I was stressed,

"Christ, Sherlock." I said loudly. Sherlock looked up to Mycroft in the helicopter and Mycroft gave more orders,

**_"DON'T FIRE! DO NOT FIRE ON SHERLOCK HOLMES! DO NOT FIRE!"_**

Sherlock turned away from the bright light sharply and focused all of his attention on us,

"Give my love to Mary, John. Tell her she's safe now." John simply stood in shock, not speaking a word to anyone. Sherlock then turned to me. "And Juliet, be strong. I know that you will." Tears began to swell in my eyes as Sherlock started to kneel down, hands high up in the air. I grabbed onto John's loose hand and gave it a squeeze.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Sherlock was a murderer. In the words of the wise. Instead of prison, Mycroft had given his younger brother a job. Some undercover work for six months somewhere in Europe. Russia, I think. John, Mary and I had just arrived at the airbase to see him off and say our final farewells. Stood by the plane, was Sherlock and a very bleak looking Mycroft. All three of us exited the car and made our way over. Mary immediately pulled Sherlock into a hug,

"You will look after him for me, won't you?" He asked her huskily. Mary kissed his cheek and nodded,

"Hmm. Don't worry. I'll keep him in trouble." Sherlock smiled,

"That's my girl." Mary moved back over to John swiftly. Sherlock then moved his eyes over to me,

"I don't want you to go." I said, tears welling up in my eyes once again.

"Oh Juliet. Don't cry, you've got your whole life ahead of you. I've never mentioned this before, but, I always thought of you as a part of my family." He said calmly. Blinking away the tears I launched myself into Sherlock's arms. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You where always the emotional one." Laughing, I pulled away and looked up to see him smiling.

"I was. Now, I'll let you talk to John. C'mon Mary. Goodbye Sherlock."

"Goodbye Juliet." I stepped away from Sherlock and locked arms with a heavily pregnant Mary. We both moved away with Mycroft, giving the boys the privacy they needed. About two minutes later, John and Sherlock shook hands and the tall detective took his leave on the small plane. Quickly and swiftly, the plane took off and the great Sherlock Holmes was away...

**SOMEWHERE IN LONDON:**

"DID YOU MISS ME?"

**THE AIR-BASE:**

Mycroft had just stepped into his car to take a phone call. John, Mary and I where stood next to it waiting for him to finish. Very suddenly, Mycroft climbed out of the car, he had a look of distress on his face,

"But that's not possible. That is simply not possible." Mary and I shared a look. John stepped forward,

"What's happened?" He asked, all of a sudden curious. Mycroft motioned for us to look inside his car. And there, on the illuminating dashboard was a picture of non other than my husband.

**_"DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU MISS ME?" _**

The message relayed again and again. I couldn't help but smile. Jim had said on our last conversation that we would be together soon. And that he was going to say hello once more. I never imagined something like this. We all stepped out of the car and Mycroft started to make another call. This time to Sherlock. He was coming home. Mary and John both had worried expressions. I felt that, if I was to play the part, I would have to put one on too.

"But he's dead. I mean, you told me he was dead, Moriarty?" She asked, obviously concerned. I stepped forward and grabbed hold of Mary's hand,

"Absolutely. Blew his own brains out." I said reassuringly. Mary looked over to John,

"So how can he be back?"

"Well if he is, he'd better wrap up warm." We all turned around at the sound of Sherlock's plane landing. "There's an east wind coming."

I gulped. Things can only get better, right? Mycroft stepped out the car and walked over towards me. Now, I had to pretend that I was scared of Jim. Pretend that I didn't expect his return.

"Juliet, are you alright?" I nodded and smiled,

"I'm fine... I just, didn't expect to see him again." Mycroft took out a cigarette and inhaled sharply,

"None of us did. But we'll keep you safe, I promise you."

Nodding once more, all I could think about was Jim. And how wonderful he was. Quietly, I could feel my phone vibrating. Taking it out from my coat pocket, I answered it. Making sure I was away from the crowd of people first,

"Hello darling. Did you miss me?" Oh that Irish wonder...


	9. Betrayal And Beginnings

A/N:** The Moriarty-Party will start very soon...**

_Not long to go now... Time is almost up..._

**MYCROFT'S OFFICE: MIDDAY:**

It had been 3 hours since Jim's little episode. And I couldn't have been happier. He was finally making himself known once more. The news stations where going crazy. Moriarty was back and that only meant one thing. Trouble. But I didn't care, he was perfect to me. Very quickly though, extra security had to be set up around Baker Street. Mary and John had offered for me to stay at their house, which I thought was very kind. However, I was forced to decline. As I had a date in Scotland. Yes, I was going home. And nobody was going to stop me. But before I left, there was one thing that I had to do...

"What exactly are you telling me Juliet?"

"Do you need me to repeat it?"

Currently, I was situated in front of Mycroft like a naughty child at the headmasters office. He was trying to get his head around my revelation,

"No. So, you've been lying to me then? You're not Juliet Harrison." Mycroft leaned forward on his elbows and raised an eyebrow. "You're Juliet Moriarty."

"Congratulations Mycroft. Now, what exactly are you going to do? Arrest me? Cause that's not really your style is it?" I said mockingly. Mycroft sighed and stood up,

"Oh Juliet. I want to help you, I really do. But you know that this changes everything, right? I'm not going to arrest you. I don't think I could bring myself to do it. However, I will tell you this dear. From here on out, you are on your own. I cannot be the holder of your secret. Sherlock and John will eventually find out. It's up to you now dear." He said smoothly. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Was this really it? Was my secret going to be told? Standing up also, I met Mycroft's gaze,

"I understand. How do I tell them? I've been keeping this in for so many years..." I trailed off, Mycroft placed a hand onto my own,

"You'll find a way. I cannot promise a happy response. You are married to James Moriarty for Christ's sake! But, I give you my word that my men will not follow you up to Scotland."

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked hopefully. Mycroft nodded,

"Hmm. I would. But after that, I'm afraid I cannot help you. James Moriarty is the most wanted man in England right now. And once word get's around that you where involved with him, you'll be on their list too."

I nodded too and moved over to his office door,

"Goodbye Mycroft."

"Oh Juliet, I doubt that this will be last time we speak." Chuckling, I gave him a small nod and left the room.

**221B BAKER STREET:**

The weather had turned from worse to horrible in a matter of seconds. I had managed to escape it though, as I had arrived back at the flat moments before it started. Walking inside, the smell of Mrs Hudson's baking hit me like a ton of bricks. Gosh, I was going to miss her food. I entered Sherlock's flat only to find it empty. Sighing, I picked up a blank paper and began to write a small note:

**_Dear Sherlock,_**

**_It's a shame that you are not here to say goodbye. You always are best at saying it. After all that has happened here, I feel it is time for me to move back up north. Oh, how I have enjoyed my time in London. Scotland is my home now and my home is with Richard. I will be back to see you soon and I hope whilst I'm gone that you look after yourself. Take care of John and Mary, please for me. Sherlock, find Jim Moriarty. And get the justice you need. However it takes, you will find him. I give you all of my love,_**

**_Juliet x_**

Sighing sadly, I neatly folded the note and placed it on top of Sherlock's laptop. Very soon 2pm came and it was time to make myself scarce. Heading downstairs, I said a quick goodbye to Mrs Hudson. The police outside also wished me a pleasant trip and within no time, I was on my way. The taxi pulled up onto the curb and taking one quick look at the famous flat, I sighed and stepped in. Let the games begin. I had told Sherlock to catch Jim. And by him doing that, I would be able to tell Sherlock and John about Jim. Only if I had realized that my plan wasn't to work.

**3RD P.O.V:**

Mycroft sat back in his seat and sighed. Why was his brother friends with that girl? Suddenly, a knock at the door broke Mycroft from his thoughts. Sitting up, he gave the go forward,

"Come in." He said loudly. The door opened and his newest client entered the room,

"You called Mycroft?"

"Ah, good afternoon brother dear. I have some information on Jim Moriarty that I think you will be able to use to your advantage."

Sherlock moved closer to Mycroft and raised his eyebrows,

"What information?!" He asked sharply. Mycroft produced several folders and handed them over to his younger brother,

"Information on a Mrs Juliet Moriarty."

Sherlock turned away from the folders and shot Mycroft a look,

"Juliet Moriarty?" He asked once again, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Why do you think she's gone to Scotland so quickly? Oh Sherlock, you are slow. Juliet Moriarty is a liar. She has been for some years. Anyway, it's all there in the files. I'll leave you to read them." Mycroft left the room swiftly and Sherlock still hadn't moved.

Juliet Moriarty? No, that couldn't be right, he thought. Sherlock looked down at the files once more and inhaled sharply. His Juliet was a liar? Why didn't she tell him she was married? How long had she bee-,

"Oh. Oh! What a clever girl. Juliet Moriarty, you clever girl."

Sherlock knew he would get down to the bottom of this...

**A/N: Mycroft betrayed Juliet! Sad face... But now the action starts... And the Moriarty-Party is in full swing...**


	10. A Split Personality

**A/N: Thank you for all of the follows and reviews! It means a lot, thank you! :] Now it's time to bring the big guns out... ;] Will Sherlock confront our Juliet? Find out and see...**

_All I wanted was a fresh start. Away from the hustle and bustle of Baker Street. And for a couple of weeks, that's what Jim and I had. A fresh start. I felt at home for the first time in a long time. Mycroft's words still played back in my mind. But Jim would do something completely and utterly romantic, and the doubt was pushed away. The secret, my secret. Was still out there, hopefully safe with Mycroft. I'd heard nothing from Sherlock and to be perfectly honest, I didn't want to speak to him. I had everything I could ever ask for right here in Glasgow..._

**GLASGOW:**

Life was excellent. Married life was excellent. Everything was excellent. Jim and I were stronger than ever. Recently, Jim had taken some time away to visit London. Probably to continue his little fascination with my best friend. Instead of being the boring housewife, I had got myself a neat little job. To be fair it wasn't much, but it kept me going whilst Jim was away.

"Good afternoon Juliet." I looked up from my phone to see our neighbour in her garden. She was a short woman in her 60's. It wasn't too long ago when her husband passed away, so I stopped to chat whenever I could get the chance. The Yeoman's were a lovely couple. Never got in your business and was always there to lend an extra hand if needed be.

"Good afternoon Helena. How are you today?" I asked kindly. She turned around from her weeding and gave me a toothy grin.

"Never been better dear." Smiling in return, I pushed my key into the lock but Mrs Yeoman looked round at me once again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you dear. You have a visitor. Friend of yours I think." She said innocently. I nodded my head in thanks and entered the townhouse. As I entered, I could vaguely hear talking coming from the living room. Slowly, I placed my bag onto the sideboard, grabbing my handgun out of it as I did. It was only recently that I had started to carry a gun with me. Jim had said that I need protection. I just thought it was sweet he wanted me safe. Moving out from the hall and into the living room, I positioned my gun in front of me. I stopped as soon as I entered.

"Well, well, well Juliet."

"Oh, you bastard." There, sat in Jim's armchair, was the one man I didn't want to see. Sherlock. He was sat up straight. His eyes boring into mine. Lowering the gun, I took a sharp breath. "Sherlock. What-What are you doing here?" I asked, shaking.

"I could ask you the same, Mrs Moriarty." He said coolly. I looked around the room, making sure nobody else was in here with us. Nothing was untouched, typical Sherlock. Sitting in the seat across from him, I took another deep breath.

"How about we play a game Sherlock. Just you and me?" Sherlock sat forward, eyes still focused on me.

"I don't play games. You know that Juliet." I mirrored his pose,

"Well, today you do. So, here's how it goes. I'll ask you a question then you can ask me one. How does that sound?" Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and leant back. I smiled softly and continued. "Question one. How did you find me?"

"That's not really a question-"

"Just answer it." I snapped back. Sherlock lifted his head up slightly,

"Mycroft informed me about your whereabouts. Told me a little about your recent relationship problems." Mycroft had told him. Mycroft had betrayed my trust. Oh my god, what would Jim do now? I couldn't let Mycroft get to Jim. I couldn't.

"I didn't know Mycroft was such a snitch. Next time I'll be more careful in giving out my secrets. Your turn."

"Why? Why Moriarty?" I looked down at the floor and sighed,

"To be honest Sherlock, I don't know. I fell in love with the most dangerous man in Britain and expected my life to run as normal. After meeting you and John, my life changed so much. The thrill of the chase, going to all of the crime scenes. Everything made me feel so alive. Then, I met James. He was dangerous and I loved it. I loved every single minute of it. I still do. Ask me another question." Sherlock stood up and started to pace.

"What made you keep him a secret?" His tone was a hushed one. I could feel the tears starting to fall,

"You and James were enemies. What was I supposed to do, Sherlock? Loose the only man I'd ever loved? Or loose the only family I had? I wasn't betraying your trust, if you were wondering about that. I didn't want to loose anyone. So, I kept it a secret. I thought that it would all work out. To be honest Sherlock, I'm surprised you never deduced it." I said through all of my tears. Sherlock stopped his pacing and turned to face me,

"Has he ever... Hurt you?" He said quietly. Almost sounded as if he was crying too. I looked deeply into his grey eyes and shook my head,

"Never. He's never hurt me. He wouldn't dare if he did." Sherlock raised an eyebrow,

"How do you mean?" He asked curiously, starting sound like the Sherlock I used to know. Smiling weakly, I looked away from him,

"My best friend is a high-functioning sociopath, who knows how to fire a gun." Suddenly, Sherlock kneeled down in-front of me and stared deeply into my eyes once again. "Do you hate me now?" I asked sadly.

"No." I was shocked by Sherlock's revelation. He wasn't mad at me? The tall detective took my hands into his. "I could never hate you. It's true that I will never accept of your relationship with him. As I do not understand the prospect of love. That is mostly John's department. And also because you're married to the man I hate the most. However, I could never hate you because there is nothing about you to hate. What you did, for all of those years; was brave. You didn't want to hurt anyone and I can only admire that." Sherlock then did something that shocked me even more. He smiled.

"Really? But, what about Mycroft? What about you and James? What am I supposed to do?"

"Run. I can't promise you your fairy-tale ending my dear. You've fallen for the villain not the hero. Mycroft wants Moriarty dead. I'm the one who has to solve all of his puzzles. My opinion is irrelevant right now. All I want, is for you to be safe. And remember Juliet. If it get's too much, just keep running."

He then placed a soft kiss on my cheek and left the house.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

I must of fallen asleep in the chair, as when I awoke, I was no longer there. Instead, I was fully spread out on the bed in the master bedroom. Propping myself up on my elbows, I could hear the shower running. Jim must be home. My questions where answered 20 minutes later when the Irish wonder stepped out fully clothed. Shame. He saw me awake and moved over,

"Hi." Jim said smoothly, placing a hand on my lower back. I smiled and cupped his cheek,

"Hi. How was London?" I asked softly. Jim pulled a funny looking face, making me giggle.

"It was alright. No sign of Sherlock." The statement felt like a punch in the stomach. Do I tell Jim? Or do I keep it in? No. No more secrets.

"Jim. Sherlock was here. After you told me to tell Mycroft, Sherlock came after me." Jim looked calm, like he was expecting this.

"I had a feeling this would happen. What did he say?" He asked. I smiled,

"Well, we played 20 questions. Then he said that he wasn't mad. And that I had to run. But I don't think he was talking about from you. Did you know that if I told Mycroft everything, Sherlock would come here?" I looked at my husband with curious eyes. He nodded and smiled,

"No, but I had a feeling. This was all part of Mycroft's plan, love. He wants me dead and is using Sherlock to get to me. There is now a third person to count in our little game."

"Oh my darling." I moved myself off the bed and onto Jim's lap. "We'll be safe. Don't worry, Sherlock gave me some good advice earlier today. He said that, if things ever get too much, then I should run." Jim's face softened.

"Do you honestly feel safe here? With me? Do you want to run from me?" He said quietly.

"I felt safe the minute I laid my eyes on you. And I'm right where I want to be. Here with you. Our home. You're my consulting criminal and I wouldn't change you for the world. And I wouldn't be running on my own, you'd be there in your fabulous Westwood running along side me." We both smiled at each other, getting lost in one another's eyes. I leaned into kiss Jim but he beat me to it as he pulled me close and kissed me hungrily. We both fell against the bed and continued the passion. But, I had to stop. There was something else that I had to tell Jim. "Jim?" I asked, pulling away from him. "Jim, I have to tell you something." His face started to grow concern,

"Is everything alright? What is it love?" Smiling at his concern, I took one of his hands and placed it on my stomach. His eyes travelled to where I had placed his hand.

"I'm pregnant Jim. We're going to be parents." I said softly. Jim looked up at me and down at where his hand was. Then, a warm smile spread across his face and that was all I needed for me to know he was happy.

"I, the evil, consulting criminal is going to be a father?" Nodding along to his statement, another smile crept upon my face.

"Are you happy?"

"Happy? My love, I'm on top of the world." He stood up from the bed and pulled me up with him. Then he pulled me close and placed a hand on my stomach once more. "I promise, to always keep you and the baby safe. I will be best father they could ever ask for and I will never let anyone harm either of you."

"I love you Jim."

"I love you too Juliet."

**3RD P.O.V:**

"We've got to get her out of there. She is the only way Moriarty will come out and play. If she's in danger, he'll do anything."

"What about Sherlock, Mr Holmes?"

"Sherlock is weak when it comes to the Moriarty's. He'll crumble at Jim's games, he always does. And Juliet, well Juliet's loyalties have been torn since the minute she met Moriarty. Now just have to tear them up some more. Juliet is the key. Once she's out of the way, both Sherlock and Jim will want to play. So, Greg? Will you help?"

**A/N: DRAMA! And Mycroft is so wicked isn't he? Let me know what you think! :]**


	11. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**A/N: So sorry this one is a little late guys! Had a lot on! Once again, I want to give a big shout out to those who have followed and reviewed Beautiful Liars. I say it every time, but it means a lot. ;] This chapter becomes a little action-based. The next has the reunion we've all been waiting for... XD**

_I've always been scared of having children. I've never bothered with the idea much. But since meeting Jim, my prospects have completely changed. I also feel much freer than normal. Now that the secret has been shared, I can finally breathe. However, I know there are some out there who want to ruin me. Now... I can't let that happen. I just can't. _

Something wasn't right. I was sure of it. That morning, Jim had left for a 'meeting' in a bit of a rush if I can remember correctly. It had been a week since I t told him about the baby and we were still living up on cloud nine. Thursdays were slow, they always had been. At work I was given the usual to do. Paperwork, calls and more paperwork. But when I returned home, something felt wrong. Almost as if somebody was watching me. To be safe, I was carrying my hand-gun around the house with me. I'd almost finished my baking when the doorbell rang,

"It's open!" I yelled through, half expecting it to be the old woman from next door. However, I was wrong. "Greg? Greg Lestrade? What brings you here?" I asked chirpily. Greg entered the room calmly, two uniformed officers followed behind.

"Juliet Moriarty?" He asked sternly. Freezing, I didn't move a muscle. How did he know? Had Sherlock told him? Greg spun me around and grabbed both of my hands.

"G-Greg?" I stammered franticly.

"I am arresting you for the murder of Edgar Powell. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be taken down as evidence. Which will be used against in a court of law." Before I could think, I was being led outside. I had to do something and fast. Remembering that I had my gun tucked into my blazer, I smoothly released myself from Greg and punched one of the officers in the face. With one down and another to go, I brought my knee up to his groin and the stunned officer fell violently to the floor. I then pulled my gun out and held it up to Greg. His face said it all: Where did that come from?

"Now, DI Lestrade. You're going to tell me where your car keys are and nobody has to get hurt." I said loudly. Greg didn't move but I could tell where he was keeping them. Pointing the gun towards his kneecap, I fired and sent the detective downwards. He clutched his knee in pain as I fumbled around in his pocket for the all important keys. Finding them, I slipped them out as well as his phone. "I'm so sorry." I said, not bothering to look back. Swiftly, I unlocked the car door and stumbled in. I was full of blood. My knuckles were bloody as well my shirt. Quickly, I stepped on the pedal and headed away at a great speed.

**LONDON:**

Nine hours and seven stops later, I arrived at my safe haven. Baker Street. I had no idea what happened up in Glasgow but I knew Mycroft was involved. Steadily exiting the car, I entered Baker Street. The car was parked a street away, I couldn't have the police following me. It wasn't too busy, only a couple of taxi's parked up. Both cabbies stood chatting quietly. I knocked on the front door of 221 and hoped that someone was in. Moments later, John answered,

"Sorry not to- Juliet? Oh my god, you're bleeding. Come in." John took me by the arm and pulled my into Mrs Hudson's porch. I could feel my tiredness start to take over, as I swayed slightly to the side. John noticed my swaying and steadied his arm around my waist.

"It's ok John, I'm not bleeding. It wasn't me." I said calmly. Trying not to close my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked in the same calm tone. I looked deep into John's eyes and started to tear up,

"Oh John. I've done something bad."

"It can't be that bad. Don't worry Jules." John sat my down on the bottom step and stood back. Suddenly, breaking all of the peace, a banging was audible from Sherlock's flat. Then, the great detective appeared from behind me,

"Juliet?"

"Sherlock..." I stood, still swaying slightly and climbed the steps to meet him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened Juliet?" He asked soothingly. I shook my head, letting all the tears out.

"It's Lestrade. He came up to Glasgow. He came to arrest me Sherlock. I punched the two officers he was with and shot Lestrade in the leg before they could leave." Sherlock pulled away from the hug, sighing as he did. I turned to look at John. He was fuming.

"Why would he do that? You've done nothing wrong." He said loudly.

"No John, I have. I think it's time you knew." Sherlock stood up from the step he was perched on and looked intently at me,

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded,

"I'm sure. John I'm..."

Before I could continue my sentence, I stumbled backwards and felt Sherlock catch me quickly. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer as I could feel the tiredness take over.

**4 HOURS LATER:**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORIARTY?"**

I awoke to a flat full of shouting. All I could remember was collapsing in the hallway. John and Sherlock must have brought me up to my old room when I was out. Sitting up in the large bed, I reached for my phone. I had three texts:

_1. __To Juliet-From Mary: John told me what happened. Hope you're ok. Big hugs! xx_

_2. To Juliet-From Sherlock: John's angry. Just thought I would warn you. SH_

_3. To Juliet-From Mycroft: You're a clever girl Juliet. Who knew you could handle a gun like that? MH_

Throwing my phone onto the floor, I stood up, now no longer swaying. I stepped outside of the room and headed down into the flat. John was the first one to notice my arrival. He didn't look happy,

"I'm not going to yell. Sherlock's told me. The most important thing here is you. Are you alright?" Relieved by his friendliness, I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and smiled,

"I'm better now, thank you. Do you want me to tell you who did this or you going to deduce it Sherlock?" Sherlock removed himself from the kitchen and placed himself next to John.

"You don't need to tell me, I already knew Mycroft was involved the moment you stepped through the door." I nodded along and took a seat,

"I've still not decided what I'm going to do. I need to see Jim, I want to know that he's safe. Currently he's in Ireland so hopefully he is out of harms way. However, there is something else I've got to tell you."

"What is it this time?" Sherlock asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm pregnant. I found out a week ago." I said quietly. Sherlock and John both shared a look then focused back on me,

"That's brilliant Juliet... That really is." John said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled up to the soldier and was about to speak again, but a loud crash from downstairs startled us all. A group of men stormed up the stairs, all carrying large guns. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sherlock motion for me to hide in his bedroom. So, I ran in and closed the door behind me. Collapsing beside the bed, I sighed. How had my life gone back to this again? It was perfect with Jim. Perfect. It was just going to be me, him and the baby. A unit. Now it seemed like the baby would have to wait a little longer to be celebrated. Audible shouts could be heard from the sitting room. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, the sounds had disappeared and I gave myself the all clear to leave. I entered the lounge carefully, only to see that nobody was there. The only thing that was there, was a note.

**TAKE THIS AS A WARNING, MY DEAR. I'VE GOT TWO OUT THREE. I'M CLOSING IN ON YOU. SO, YOUR MOVE. - MH**

**3RD PERSON: GLASGOW:**

Jim's meeting had lasted for longer than he thought. He exited his car and walked up to the front door, only to see blood. Jim moved quickly inside, pulling out his gun in the process.

"Jules? Love?" He called out. No response. Jim took a look in the lounge, nothing. He turned around but instead of exiting the room, Jim was struck by a large metal item. Knocking him out completely. Mycroft stood beside the body and smiled gleefully,

"Such a clever girl. Such a clever girl. What will she do now?" Mycroft pulled out his phone and quickly typed up a text:

_To Juliet Moriarty-From Mycroft Holmes: 3/3. rooftop. 12pm. Which one will you save? MH _

**A/N: DRAMA?! ;] Mycroft is so evil, I love it! ;] What will Juliet do now? Will her loyalties be torn? Until the next update guys?**


	12. Things Can Only Get Better

**A/N: And the reunion you have all been waiting for... Be ready for some massive drama in later chapters... I'm starting this chapter in 3rd person. It only seemed right. ;] We also see bad-ass Juliet here too...**

**3RD PERSON: ROOFTOP:**

Jim was mad. No, scratch that. He was furious. Whoever had broken into his house was going to die. He was definitely sure of it. Opening his eyes, he stared at his surroundings. It all seemed familiar, too familiar. Suddenly, he felt movement beside him. Turning to face the movement, a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Well, well, well. I never imagined that we'd meet like this, Sherlock. Bound together. Did you?" Jim said, motioning to the rope binding him and the detective together. Sherlock opened his eyes and gasped,

"Oh, I never imagined this. I bet you did." Sherlock whispered. Jim laughed and turned his head,

"Ok, yeah, I did. What did you think of Juliet's little announcement?"

"You're going to be a fantastic father." Sherlock said sarcastically. The Irish wonder sat beside him rolled his eyes and smiled,

"I hope you mean that. I'll kill you otherwise."

Before Sherlock could continue, the sound of footsteps startled both men. Stood before them, was Mycroft Holmes. In all of his glory. Sherlock looked up to his brother and sighed,

"What's going on Mycroft?" He asked sharply. Mycroft simply dropped his cigarette and smiled,

"I'm meeting a dear friend here. She's got a horrible choice to make." At the same time, Jim and Sherlock shared a glance. They knew what was coming. They just didn't know Juliet knew too.

**JULIET'S P.O.V: TAXI:**

Reading the message over and over again, I couldn't stop thinking of the worst. Why was Mycroft testing me like this? Hadn't he done enough damage? St. Bart's was only five minutes away and time was ticking slowly. I suddenly started to feel sick. My world was crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do. However, little did Mycroft know what was coming... The taxi stopped outside the infamous hospital and quickly, I clambered out. Running up the over-powering stairs, I eventually reached the rooftop door. Taking a long breath, I opened it. The cool air hit my face within seconds. Sending a chill down my spine. Stepping forward into the light, I laid my eyes on the sight before me. Mycroft was stood, leaning against an air vent. Where as two of his guards, were stood with guns to the consulters. Neither looked impressed.

"So glad you could join us, Juliet." Mycroft said slyly. I gave him a gracious smile and moved forward a little more,

"I do for family, Mycroft. Unlike some people." A serious stare grew larger on Mycroft's face and he pointed towards the two men,

"You ready to play my game?"

"What game is that? Oh, I see. You want me to choose between Jim and Sherlock. That's a little, elementary, Mycroft. I mean, you could've thought of something a little more elaborate?" I said condescendingly. Mycroft moved himself off of the air vent and stood straighter,

"I can destroy you Juliet. I can destroy everything you have. You, Sherlock, John, Jim and even your baby. I can destroy everything." The mentioning of my baby brought me up to speed. I looked over to Jim and gazed at him for a second. He gave me the all clear.

"Now, that's where you're wrong, Mr Holmes. The thing is, you underestimate me and what I can do. You see, I'm a Moriarty and the other crazy thing is, we're unstoppable. So thank you for the offer, but I'm not up for games today." Quickly, I pulled my hand-gun from my blazer once more and pointed it towards Mycroft's two guards. "You see, Mr Holmes. I'm extremely unpredictable." Pulling the trigger, both men fell to the floor and the life left them quickly. Mycroft looked on in horror as I went to untie Jim and Sherlock. Both were also too shocked for words,

"You don't know what you've done Juliet. I will find you and your husband. You Moriarty's need to be stopped. You're a criminal." Mycroft said, lighting another cigarette in the process. Shaking my head, I walked over to the man and pulled the cigarette straight out of his mouth. I reached up to his ear and leaned close,

"No Mr Holmes. I'm no criminal. I'm as much of a criminal as Sherlock is. And, it's bad to smoke around pregnant women. Ignorant bastard." Then I brought the gun up to Mycroft's knee and fired. Sending him tumbling to the ground. Placing the gun in Mycroft's hands, I stood back up and ran straight into Jim's arms. "I'm so sorry Jim, I'm so sorry. I had to come up here. Mycroft sent Lestrade over and it all kicked off from there. I never meant this to happen. I'm so sorry." Jim pulled me back and cupped my cheek,

"Don't ever be sorry, don't you ever be sorry. You did what you had to do. I've never loved you as much as I have done today. Mrs Moriarty." Smiling, I was pulled into a passionate kiss. It didn't last very long though, as the rooftop door swung open. Making the three of us jump back in surprise. From behind it, came John. Covered in blood.

"Jules!" He yelled loudly. Smiling widely, I ran over to him and threw my arms around him.

"My god John. I'm so sorry." John rubbed my back smoothly,

"This is isn't your fault. Oh my god. It's you." He pulled away and moved over to Jim. I could see what was coming and so did Jim. Before John could do anything, Sherlock grabbed hold of my arm,

"Juliet." He said calmly. "You can't stay here. The British Government want you and Mr Sex over there. I suggest America." Standing back from Sherlock, I stared blankly at him.

"America? But-But what about you? And John? And the baby? Sherlock I-" Sherlock placed two hands on each side of my face, Jim moved a little closer to me,

"Remember what I told you? If life ever get's too much, just keep running. Take my advice Juliet, please." Kissing his cheek, I slid my hand into Jim's.

"Is this goodbye? Sherlock?" I asked through my tears. Sherlock shook his head,

"No, it's never goodbye Juliet." Nodding, I gave John one last hug and started to walk away with one man who mattered in my life. America here we come.

**3RD P.O.V: BAKER STREET:**

Sherlock followed John up the steps of Baker Street, listening to him rant. What about, he wasn't sure of. The moments of the events on the rooftop, played back through his mind. Had he really just let his best friend run away with a psychopath? When the pair reached the flat, the both froze.

"What a speedy recovery Mycroft." Sherlock said flatly. Mycroft laughed quietly and produced a sealed document,

"I like to get back to work, brother dear. As you know, I intend on bringing the Moriarty's down." John stood forward with rage.

"No!" He yelled. "You want to bring Jim Moriarty down. Not Juliet. She's done nothing wrong." Sherlock took a seat in front of his brother, John placed himself against the wall.

"No, no, no. John, Juliet was in the wrong the minute she spoke to him. That woman is about to have his child and I want you both to get her for me. I want Jim Moriarty, I cannot possibly tell you for why. But I need him. Juliet is in the way and so is that child. You have your instructions in the file." Mycroft placed the file on the coffee table and slowly took his leave. Silence filled the flat as both men sat there in awe. John finally broke the tension.

"He wants us to betray Juliet? Our friend? Practically your sister? You better not be thinking about it Sherlock." Sherlock lifted the file and opened it. He took out the contents and sighed. Was this the only option? He could leave it a few months.

"John, when that child is born. All of the worlds Secret Services will be on them quicker than bees to honey. We have to do something about Mycroft. Whatever he wants Jim for, is for something big. And it can't be good. Juliet has to run, that's all she can do. Weather or not she leaves her husband is another thing. We have to protect her and that child. Moriarty can go rot in hell for all I care, John. She loves him? Great. But that woman is scared and I can tell. John, we have to save her. She'll be in America for six months. That's how long it will take them to realise they've gone."

"She won't leave him Sherlock. This is Juliet we are talking about."

"I know. But whatever Mycroft and Moriarty have planned, we need to stop it. There is a pregnant woman at risk." Suddenly, Sherlock bounded up and down into Mrs Hudson's flat, leaving John alone. All he could do was sigh and follow. And hope that somewhere, Juliet was living her fantasy. As he knew it would all come to an end soon. Juliet wasn't in danger with Moriarty. No, she was in danger with herself. The darling girl had weaved her own web and was now going to be caught up in it. But then, as John grabbed his coat, he began to think. **_Things can only get better. Right?_**

**A/N: Sherlock and his over-protectiveness... Trouble is up ahead guys. The next chapter will be romance-y. :] Let me know what you guys thought! Until next time...**


	13. False Hope

**A/N: Like I said before, this one get's a little romance-y. Enjoy... ;]**

_I know you told me I should stay away. I know you said he's just a dog astray. He is a bad boy with a tainted heart. And even I know this ain't smart. Britney Spears has written some excellent songs. This song is Jim and I all over. He's my criminal and I'm under his spell..._

**NEW YORK: SIX MONTHS LATER:**

After leaving the UK, Jim and I had relocated to New York. It had been nice. Just the two of us. For once, it had just been like our old life. Dining out together without all of the hassle. And with the baby on the way, it made me feel more and more ready to start our family. For the past six months we had been living in an uptown apartment. It was nice but it wasn't my townhouse. America wasn't London. I missed Sherlock and John. I wanted them with me but I knew it couldn't be. Mycroft wanted Jim and would stop at nothing to get it. Sherlock was also hiding something from me, I could tell... Today had been a quiet day. Jim had stayed at his desk whilst I had just read. Our conversations had drifted away from baby names and onto what I currently looked like,

"I look awful Jim. I mean, c'mon, look at me."

Jim sat up from his desk and wrapped his arms around my ever-growing stomach. He placed a kiss on my bare shoulder,

"You look perfect darling." I smiled at his complement and continued to stare out of the window.

"I don't want us to leave."

"We don't have to, we could have an American baby?" Turning to face my Westwood clad husband, I gave him a sad smile,

"This baby will be born in Glasgow. Our home. Plus, Sherlock hasn't been in contact. So it must mean that time here is up." Jim sighed,

"Jules, Sherlock hates me. And the feeling is mutual. Mycroft too. I understand that you want to go home, I really do. But, I fear us going home will spark off Mycroft's war. At one time, I just wanted to destroy the Holmes'. Then you cam along and changed my entire world. I refuse to loose you to them." Cupping Jim's face, I looked deep into his eyes,

"You will never loose me to Sherlock or Mycroft. Never. But I want to go home Jim, I miss our old life."

"What about Sherlock?" He asked softly, almost close to tears.

"We will fight this together. The three of us." I leaned closer to kiss my husband but was stopped by the vibrating tones of my phone. Pulling it out of my cardigan pocket, I opened it up to read the text:

_To Juliet-From Sherlock Holmes: You're not safe. SH_

Sighing, I looked at the phone that I had in my hand. He, whoever he was, was coming. Jim took my phone and began to pace,

"We have to go. It's no longer safe here. If Sherlock knows where we are, Mycroft will too." I said firmly. Jim just stood still, staring down at the phone.

"You're not safe?" He shouted. "What the hell is he implying?" Jim's brow was crossed and his expression said it all. He wasn't happy. Placing both of my hands onto his shoulders, I tried my best to calm him down,

"Sherlock must believe that you pose as a danger to me and the baby." Jim's face reddened.

"Do you think I'm a threat?" He asked loudly. I shook my head and leaned in close,

"No! Of course not. I'm in love with you Jim and that isn't going to change. Not for anything on this planet. They can try and tear us apart, but we both know that it's an impossible task. Now, call us a private jet and I'll pack the bags. There's no time to loose." I kissed Jin's cheek and made an exit for the bedroom. However, I was stopped abruptly and my husband my husband pulled my closer,

"You have no idea how much I love you." He said huskily. I stroked his stubble and smiled,

"I think I do." In a matter of seconds, our lips were connected. Jim and I kissed with such a passion, it would make a Hugh Grant film jealous. I moved my hand up to Jim's neck as he did the same to my back; kissing my neck occasionally. "Jim-We need to pack." I said softly. At this current moment in time, I never wanted to let go of my Husband. And I knew as soon as we touched down, moments like this would become rarer and rarer.

**PRIVATE JET: AIR BASE: LONDON:**

The journey had been torture. Not only had I been to the toilet six times, I was also vomiting like crazy. It's fantastic being pregnant. We touched down quickly and the fog had started to cloud in. The doors opened and a breeze of cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. Jim placed a hand on my back, helping me down the stairs as he did. At the bottom, a black Bentley was waiting. This however, was not Jim's car.

"Ah. Good afternoon Mr Moriarty. Mrs Moriarty. I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

My heart stopped. I stopped. Jim stepped out in front of me and addressed the mystery shadow.

"What do you want now, Mycroft?" How did Jim know? My breathing quickened pace as Mycroft Holmes stepped forward. Although the real shock was to come next. Sherlock also stepped out along side his brother, DI Lestrade stood next to him. DI Lestrade moved closer to Jim, as did Mycroft.

"It's time to face the music, my dear. Detective Inspector Lestrade here, will be taking Mr Moriarty to the cells where he will be charged with all of his wicked crimes. And you will be taken back to Baker Street where you will spend the rest of your time. I'm deeply sorry it has to end this way. Sherlock, if you would?" Mycroft motioned for Sherlock to move closer to me. But I held my hand up in resistance.

"No. No, it doesn't have to end this way. Please. Don't I get to say goodbye?" I said tearfully. Mycroft simply nodded is head and stepped aside. Rushing as fast as I could over to Jim, I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't cry love. This is only goodnight, it's never goodbye." He cooed into my ear. Pulling back, I leaned in and closed the small gap between us. Our lips moved in sync together. Just like they used to do. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand on my back and was tamed away from my husband. Lestrade placed the cuffs onto Jim's wrists and placed him into the police car waiting. As the car drove away, I could feel my heart breaking into two. The world was going to know my secret. Not just London, the world. Mycroft moved closer to the Bentley, opening the door as he did.

"There will be a trail obviously. You will be allowed to visit for that as you are a vital part. But I give you my thanks because my mission is complete." Struggling free from Sherlock's vice grip, I raced over to the proud man,

"What mission? What could be so important?" I yelled loudly. Mycroft only wore a grin,

"Jim's network. His network is the largest in the world. I thought that all of our problems had disappeared when Sherlock disabled most of it. However, after his little performance a few months ago, more information came to light. It seemed that your husband was planning to take out M.I.5 and Sherlock too. He wanted them all dead. Now prey tell me, what kind of man is that? Then you came along. Bringing the pregnancy into it made the game better. I can reassure you, my dear. That man will never harm you or the baby. No harm will come to you now." I moved closer to Mycroft, venom dripping from my glare,

"Oh, why don't you understand? I've always been safe with Jim. Please get into your thick educated heads that I love Jim. We were happy in New York. We were going to be a family."

"He's brainwashed you Juliet. My god, how can you not see it? You and Jim will never be together again. I can assure you that. Now, Sherlock will accompany you back to Baker Street. I'll be in touch about the court date. You will have to gave evidence. So, please. For everyone's sake, don't try and escape. Sherlock."

Mycroft gave his younger brother a look and moved away into the misty fog. I turned to face the consulting detective, he stood still.

"Juliet, I-" I held my hand up to halt him.

"No. Let me speak." Sherlock nodded his head and allowed me to continue. "I remember you once telling me that if life ever got too much, that I should keep running. Do you remember? Because I clearly recall you telling me that you would help me. Not betray me like this. You knew that I was safe with Jim but you let your insufferable pride take over once again. And what about America? You knew that as soon as I touched down in the UK, Mycroft would be onto us. I thought we were family Sherlock. What happened to those memories? Did you erase them all when you found out about Jim?" I preached loudly. Sherlock crossed his arms and leant against the car.

"I do remember Juliet. And I meant it too. However, I also said that I couldn't promise you your fairy-tale ending. I wanted to give into my inner feelings but what good would that do? Giving you false hope was the only way forward. You'll both see each other again, as much as Mycroft prevents it, you two will figure something out. However, I cannot risk your life as well as that baby. C'mon, we need to get going. John and Mary are looking forward to seeing you." I sighed and stifled out a smile. Sherlock was only trying to be caring, I could tell. He wanted what was best and I couldn't hold a grudge against that. Mycroft was the one I had to worry about. Yes, I had known little about Jim's plans but I wanted him with me. At the end of the war we would be the ones coming out on top. If they thought that this could tear us apart, then they had another thing coming their way. Before getting into the open Bentley, I pulled Sherlock into a hug,

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear. Sherlock wrapped his arms around me, trying to be careful of my bump.

"I know. The road will be a rocky one from here Juliet."

"I know. I understand. But I'm strong, I just hope that he is too. But this is Jim Moriarty we are talking about. Now, we best get moving before I need the loo again." Sherlock chuckled and helped me into the car. About 10 minutes into the ride, I asked the driver if he could turn the radio on. In my own car, I'd always put the radio on to cheer me up. The ten 'o' clock chimes rang out and the news started. I wasn't exactly prepared for what I heard next:

**_"Good evening. James Moriarty, the thief of the crown jewels and head of the worlds largest criminal network was arrested today. Moriarty was formally known to have committed suicide along with Famous detective, Sherlock Holmes. He was arrested at around 8 'o' clock this evening. The master-criminal was stopped when his plane landed in London earlier today. On the plane along side him, was his 7 month pregnant wife, Juliet Moriarty. Believed to be a friend of Mr Holmes, she wasn't arrested. More on this story as it develops."_**

_Don't say goodnight. Know your love didn't mean goodbye. We would be united but the world was preventing us from our goals. Prejudice was the cause and by god, was it frustrating._

**A/N: Emotion rollercoaster this one... But the romance was lovely. What will happen to Juliet & Jim? What will happen in court? Will Sherlock help his enemy? All will be answered soon... :]**


	14. Words Of Wisdom

**A/N: Thank you to all the people that have followed and reviewed! I apologize if the character's seemed a little OOC, but where's the fun in not trying something new? ;] This one is a little shorter, but hey ho. We pick up the story at Baker Street...**

**SOME HOURS LATER: BAKER STREET:**

When the Bentley arrived at the flat, I hadn't realised that I'd fallen asleep. Sherlock gently awoke me and helped my out the car. I looked around at my surroundings. The sun had just started to rise and all of London was awakening from their slumbers. Glancing back to Sherlock, I smiled and entered the familiar building. Walking in, I could feel the sense of comfort spreading right through me. Sherlock closed the door and lead me up the staircase. At the top we were greeted by John, Mary and Mrs Hudson. Mary was the first to speak,

"Juliet. Look at you, how far along are you?" She asked, getting quite excited. I gave her a smile and placed a hand on my bump,

"Seven months. I'm getting quite nervous now. However, that's probably because I won't have my husband next me." I said sadly. John moved next to his wife, a baby in his own arms. His face was full of glee and happiness. I was proud to say John Watson was my best friend. "And who's this?" I cooed over to the small infant.

"William Watson. He shares a certain someone's birthday." John motioned over to Sherlock. Letting my mouth hang, I tried to hold down my laughter.

"Seriously? He shares Sherlock's birthday? Poor soul." I said mockingly. Sherlock just smiled and moved over to his violin. John then handed William over to Mary and pulled me swiftly to one side.

"How are you, Jules. I know this can't be easy for you. We heard it on the news last night and called Sherlock straight away. Jules, don't give up. Please don't give up. I didn't like Moriarty, I mean, he tried to bloody blow me up. However, that isn't the point. Now that I'm a father, I see your situation in a kinder light. You and he are in love, just like Mary and I. I've always wanted you to be happy and I know you won't be happy without him. So please, just don't give up." John pleaded. I took hold of John's shoulder and squeezed it,

"I appreciate your kindness John. But, Mycroft has made it quite clear what his intentions are and I have no choice but to comply. Jim is a smart man and he will figure something out. The hope is slowly fading John. I don't want it to, but I fear it is. Now, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you later." Placing a kiss on John's cheek, I left the room trying to hide my discomfort and tears. Jim would come through and save us. He would be there for the birth of his child. As he said, our goodbye wasn't a goodbye. It was only goodnight. I stand by that and know for a fact, he will save us from the hell that is Mycroft's wrath.

**3RD PERSON:**

John Watson watched his friend hastily exit the room. He hated seeing her in this state. Juliet was always a happy girl, never depressed. Mycroft had done this to her and so had Sherlock. John took a seat and stared over to the Consulting Detective,

"Sherlock?" He asked anxiously. Sherlock turned to face John and took the seat opposite,

"Yes?" He replied sternly.

"Is there anyway that we can help Juliet. I hate Moriarty's guts but I don't want to see her like this. Sherlock, can we stop Mycroft from using Jim and arresting him?" John asked again, this time more frantic. Sherlock unbuttoned his jacket and reached for his mobile,

"What are you suggesting John?"

"I'm suggesting that we help Juliet. She needs Jim and he needs her. Mycroft has done so much wrong in the past few moths and it has to stop. She's falling apart. I mean, that's Mycroft's plan, isn't it? Make Juliet loose hope so he forgets Jim. But he's forgotten something, hasn't he Sherlock? No matter how much you hate him and his final plan, Juliet needs our help. We have to save her from herself before it's too late." Sherlock shifted in his seat and sat forward, listening intently to John's every word.

"Mycroft's too powerful John. He's out to ruin Jim. But-" Sherlock paused and turned towards the window. "I agree with you. We need to help her. The sadness in her eyes when he was arrested was unbearable. I had never thought about murder up until that point. Mycroft is powerful alright. But he hasn't taken into account the power of love. Most likely because he has never loved himself. Let's wait until the trail before we decide anything. I think we have to be rational about this." John nodded along in agreement and folded his arms. Both however, were interrupted by Mrs Hudson running up the steps. She had a look of anguish on her face,

"Oh boys. We have lot's of those paparazzi downstairs. All wanting a picture of Juliet. I told them to lump it."

"Why do they all want a picture of Juliet?" Mary piped in from beside the landlady. Sherlock arose from the chair and pulled back the curtains. Beneath, he saw the crowd of journalists and scoffed in distaste,

"She is the wife of the worlds biggest criminal. And her being pregnant isn't going to help, either. You're right John, Juliet needs help. All of kinds..."

**JULIET'S P.O.V:**

From Sherlock's bedroom, I could hear it all. Their plans and what had to be done. Would they really help me? Would Sherlock honestly do that? Standing, I shuffled over to the window and opened it slightly. The buzz from outside was un-real. paparazzi and news crews stood, awaiting my departure. I sighed and closed the hatch. Life was going to get much harder for sure. For a moment, I stood gazing out into the street. Then there was a small knock on the door,

"C'mon in." I said softly. Mrs Hudson appeared in the doorway holding a small tray. On this small tray, it held a neat pot of tea and a slice of my favourite cake. This woman knew me well.

"Thought you could do with a cuppa." She set the tray down on Sherlock's bedside cabinet and moved over to where I was stood. I hadn't realized how close the woman was until she placed a hand on my back. Breaking my trance, I turned to face her,

"Thank you Mrs Hudson." She smiled and looked down at my bump.

"Do you know yet?" I gave Mrs Hudson a curious look but then realized what she was talking about.

"A girl..." Trailing off, I turned towards Mrs Hudson and collapsed in a fit of tears. She started to rub my back, most likely in an attempt to calm me down. "Jim doesn't even know. I need him Mrs Hudson. I can't have this baby without him. I just can't."

"Well, from what Sherlock and John we're telling me, I think that they're going to help you. I know he can seem like a robot at times but he loves you Juliet. Both of those men would take a bullet for you. I know I would. Now, dear, drink that tea up and relax. You've got a stressful week ahead of you." Mrs Hudson placed a kiss on my forehead and exited the room. Looking over at the cup of tea, I smiled and reached for it. For years, Mrs Hudson had been like a mother to me. Cared for me and loved me. Unlike my own mother, she had never been there for me. Very carefully I sipped the tea, rubbing my belly at the same time. I wasn't going to give up Jim. I would fight for us, for this baby.

**A/N: Next Chapter: The Trail of the centaury... ;] Let me know what you thought! :0**


	15. The Hardest Part

**A/N: Let the games begin... I also apologize for the delay in this chapter. It won't happen again. :]**

**A WEEK LATER:**

Trial of the century. That's what all of the tabloids had taken to calling it. Even OK magazine had done an article about it. All week, John had made sure I had been out of sight of the public eye. Sherlock had been doing his best not to talk about Jim either. But my mind could never be taken off him. Every waking second I wanted him next to me. Telling me that everything would be alright. We'd been away from each before, of course we had. That's what brought this whole situation on. My need to be near danger and Jim's need to cause it. Some nights, I would lie awake, thinking about what lay ahead for us.

**_"Don't rush me I'm Pregnant."_**

Today wasn't a good day. I'd burnt my toast. My tea-cup had smashed and I was sure the baby had kicked me enough times. Currently, I was holding onto Sherlock as we left 221B. John swung the door open and pushed away all of the crowding press. The flashes were bright and blinding to say the very least. The Bentley awaiting was courtesy of Mycroft. I guess the Wife of a Criminal has to arrive in style. God, this day couldn't get any worse. In a very short ten minutes, we arrived at the court. There seemed to be even more press here than back at Baker Street. Sherlock helped me out of the car and led me up to the building. Inside of the ostentatious lobby, Mycroft stood waiting. A small smile tugging at his thin lips.

"Good Morning Mrs Moriarty. As you probably remember, I told you that you would be called as a witness." I stared up at Mycroft and gulped. I'd totally forgotten about that. Sighing, I nodded but John wasn't having any of it.

"Mycroft, we have a very heavily pregnant woman. Do you really think it's necessary for her to be called as a witness? Against her own husband?" He shouted, trying his best not to attract attention. Mycroft shifted slightly and stood straighter,

"I don't make the rules John. Now, we best get moving. Don't want to keep them waiting."

**THE TRIAL:**

**_"I CALL JULIET MORIARTY TO THE STAND."_**

Cautiously, I climbed up to the stand and gazed upon my audience. I then turned to face Jim. He still looked the same. Same hair slicked back. Different Westwood suit. Our eyes locked and we gave each other supportive smiles. However, I had to tear my eyes away from my husband to face the Judge.

"Miss Harrison, please can you state what your relationship is like with Mr Moriarty." I tired to stand a little straighter,

"My name is no longer Harrison, your honour. It is Moriarty. I met Jim whilst I was on holiday in Dublin. It was a couple of years before the pool incident. We had, a connection. We could be ourselves."

"Did Mr Moriarty tell you about what his business was?" The Judge questioned. I smiled,

"At first no. He was quite, reserved about it. But when I finally got it out of him, I didn't shy away. No, I fell in love. At that point in my life, I craved danger." From beside the judge, I could see the Jury whispering to each other.

"And what about Mr Holmes? He is your best friend, yes? What did he think of the relationship?" Sighing, I took a quick glance up at Sherlock then focused back on the Judge,

"I never told Sherlock. Due to the circumstances, I just couldn't tell him. And it really didn't help that they were mortal enemies. But throughout, I never intended to hurt either. Sherlock and James are my life. I love them. When Sherlock did find out, I thought he would kill me. Although, surprisingly, he didn't. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't approve of my relationship. It kills me to know that my best friend is hurting inside." A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away, refusing to appear weak. The almighty Judge nodded along with my statement and rested on the palm of his hand,

"I see. Well, it seems we have some questions from the jury. If you wouldn't mind answering them also, Mrs Moriarty?" I shook my head politely,

"Of course not. Go ahead." So then it started. One by one, the members stood asking questions about Jim and our life together. Some pushing the boundaries, others choosing the simpler option. It all seemed to be going fine until the very last question. I'd kept back the tears until then. To be honest I should've seen it coming... The man stood up. He had short, scruffy hair and his suit was almost unfitting for his figure. Trying to stifle down my amusement, I prepared myself for the following question.

"Mrs Moriarty. During your time with the accused, did you ever wonder what your parents would've thought of their daughter marrying a homicidal psychopath? I'm sure they would be disgusted that their nearest and dearest was whoring herself out to the worlds biggest crook." He sneered in my direction. The court silenced itself in a in-audible hush. All eyes, including Jim's, moved onto me. I never talked about my parents. I couldn't. The thing is, they were murdered. The killer was never caught. Sherlock and John had tried to look into it, but found no evidence. That's when I had first met the duo. They had been so caring and considerate. They had been good people and this man had no right to bring them into the dispute. I clenched my fists beside me, trying my very best not to scream,

"How dare you? How dare you bring my parents into this? And for your information, I am no whore. Oh no. I'm not a whore. Your honour, I am many things. However, I am no whore." I practically screamed across the room. "Do you want me to tell you the truth? Do you? My parents died at the hands of a cold blooded murderer and all you lot could do was sit on your arses! Pretending to have cases when you didn't really. I'm not stupid, I know when I'm being duped. You, my friend, are not worthy enough to speak of their names. And what would they think? You know, I don't know. But think about this, I'm pregnant. What am I supposed to do if my husband is sent to prison? How am I to cope? Do none of you feel any remorse in those ordinary bodies of yours?" My voice echoed around the room. Tears gushed down my face, staining my shirt and cardigan. I felt a hand on the small of my back. Turning, I saw John. He smiled softly at me and helped me down from the stand. Court was called to a break and John & I exited for some fresh air. John sat me down on the nearest bench.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly. I grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a slight squeeze,

"Don't apologize John. I should've known that a question like that would've arose. My answer didn't help though." John started to rub circles on my back,

"You sounded brilliant though. Your parents would be proud, honestly, they would. No one has guts like you do Jules. Not even Sherlock-" I held my hand up to stop John as Mary started to run down the steps towards us.

"John! Jules! They've come up with a result." She yelled over the passing traffic. I gave John a teary stare and raised myself from the wooden bench. Mary placed herself next to me, John joined also. Both took a hold of each hand and Mary held the door open. "Just remember. No matter what the result is. John and I are here for you. Ok, remember that."

**THE FINAL RESULT:**

The three of us arrived quickly and took our seats in the viewing box. Sherlock noticed our arrival and intertwined his hand with mine. I sent him a warm gaze and he returned it in kind. Abruptly, the Judge lifted himself upwards and turned towards the Jury,

"And you have your result?" He bellowed. The man who had asked me the fatal question arose. His face grew a large sickening smile and turned to face the Judge,

"We do, your honour." There was a long pause and the juror took a deep breath. "We find the accused, **GUILTY**."

Screaming out in horror, I raced up from my seat and leaned over the balcony. Jim looked up in my direction and gave me the smallest of smiles. The Judge then nodded and spun to face Jim,

"James Moriarty, you are **GUILTY** of the following charges." Then the Judge went on to list Jim's crimes. The whole time, Jim never left my gaze. "Your sentence is still an on-going decision. It is now in the hands of the British Government. However, you are **GUILTY**. Take him." Two rough looking officers grabbed Jim's shoulders and as they were about to drag him around he spoke for the first time.

"I love you." He said sadly, almost in-audible. I leaned forward and began to cry harder,

"I love you too. Please. No. Jim, I love you. No." Then in a flash, Jim was out of sight. Sherlock pulled me gently away from the edge and held me close to him. I stood there with the detective, wishing that this was a nightmare. Hoping that I would wake up any minute and still have Jim stood next to me. However, he was gone. There had to be some way to get him free, there had to be surely. Suddenly, a voice broke my train of thought,

"My, what a day this has been." Breaking away from Sherlock, I turned slowly on my heels. There, stood Mycroft. A smug look plastered across his face.

"You! This is what you wanted, isn't it? Jim get's sent away and Juliet goes insane? Is that what you planned, Mycroft?" Mycroft lowered his gaze towards me and scowled,

"Oh! How alike you and Sherlock are. I can see why Jim wanted to play with you." I lunged forwards and slapped the man hard across the face. He raised a hand to his cheek and deepened his scowl.

"Jim never played with me, Mycroft. Never!" I was angry. I wanted to kill Mycroft then and there. "Don't try to plant things into my mind now. It won't work. I will get Jim back. I promise you, I will get Jim back." Mycroft smiled and pointed towards my large bump,

"Whilst your pregnant? Really? Jim is an asset to us now. We'll get what we want and then decide what to do later. But you're never going to see him again Juliet. I apologize for not telling you earlier, but, Jim is ours now. He's a villain by the devils law and your his angel. To bad you couldn't save him." With that, Mycroft saunted off into the distance and out of the docks. I looked around me. John stood with Mary, watching my breakdown intensely. They wanted to do something, I could tell. But I'm broken, it's too late. I should've let go but nope, I kept hanging on. Hope was still there, it had always been there. There was no way I could loose it now. But, what was I supposed to do? Right now, I was too tired to think. My mind was clouded with thoughts and feelings.

"Take me home Sherlock." I said up to the detective. He nodded and lead me away. Only time would tell if I came up with an idea. But I knew, walking out of the docks, one thing was certain. **Mycroft had to go.**

**A/N: Poor Juliet. The next chapter will have a time jump in it to get the pregnancy moving, so be prepared for some REAL DRAMA. Let me know what you thought. It means a lot. :]**


	16. View From Another Side

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all of your kindness. It makes my day to see all of you following my story, honestly it does. The time jump will happen in the next chapter! So be prepared! This chapter maybe a little shorter than the rest as I'm telling it from everyone else's P.O.V. Plus we also get to see how Jim and Juliet met. It will be shown as a dream sequence and It's going to be in italics. So hopefully there won't be any confusion. ;]**

**JIM's P.O.V: THE DOCKS:**

_**"GUILTY."**_

The Judge's voiced boomed across the room. It wasn't unexpected, It's what I knew the result would be. Turning to face my Pregnant wife, I saw the look of horror in her eyes. She zoomed forwards and leaned over the balcony, trying to be closer to me. But it was no use. Sherlock had followed her and was starting to calm her down. I rolled my eyes at the pretentious Judge. He was beginning to read out my charges, not like I didn't know them anyway. Quickly, I could feel two rough looking officers approaching from behind. I could easily take them down. However, there was no point in thinking that now. Time was up. One arm was each placed on my broad shoulders and with a force they started to drag me away. Stopping in my tracks, I turned to face Juliet,

"I Love you." Slowly, I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. Today wasn't a day to be bothered about empathy. I could see my wife leaning even closer to the edge,

"I Love you too. Please. No. Jim, I love you. No." She cried out. Sadly, I gave her one last signature smile and allowed the brutes to drag me away. As we left the docks, I could still hear Juliet's cries. It was tearing my heart in two to hear her. This was all Mycroft's fault. Although, I couldn't play the blame game now. We all had a part to play in my demise. Slowly, I was pushed into a van and before I had time to collect my thoughts, we had left the courts behind.

**JOHN'S P.O.V:**

We all knew what the result would be. And I'm sure Juliet knew too. As the Judge read out Moriarty's charges, the sound of Juliet's screams was unbearable. Did Mycroft have no heart? Did not realize what he was doing to the poor girl? From the far corners of my eyes, I could see Sherlock jump out of his seat. I was about to do the same when I felt a hand tug at my jacket. Turning, I saw Mary shaking her head at me.

"No John. Let Sherlock go to her." She said softly. I nodded and remained seated. We both sat in silence, hoping this was all a bizarre nightmare. Grabbing hold of Mary's hand, I gave it a loving squeeze. She smiled and leaned on my shoulder. Moriarty was led away and Juliet's screaming became worse. No matter how much Sherlock tried to calm her down, she just kept on crying. And to top it all off, Mycroft was heading her way. Looking over to Sherlock, I eyed him to pull the emotional wreck in front of him away before it was too late. But Sherlock being Sherlock wasn't looking. He himself had noticed Mycroft's arrival and was starting to get angry himself. I leaned close to Mary's ear,

"We should get the car." I whispered quietly. Suddenly, a loud slap pulled me away from Mary and turned my attention over to Juliet. She had slapped Mycroft. Good on her. I leaned back over to Mary. "And maybe an ambulance." Mary chuckled and stood, collecting her bag as she did. However, before we had the chance to leave, Mycroft swiftly made his way past us. Not saying a single word to any of us. Rude man.

"Take me home Sherlock." Juliet said from beside Sherlock. I sent her a supportive smile but I know it wouldn't of registered. We all left the docks and scrambled out of the back, trying to avoid the press as much as possible. The car wasn't to far away and when we finally reached it, Juliet started to feel weak. Mary quickly bundled the pregnant woman into the Bentley and before too long she was asleep on Sherlock's right shoulder...

**JULIET'S P.O.V: FLASHBACK: JIM & JULIET MEET:**

_The music was unbearable. Why had I even agreed to this holiday? I could've easily spent two weeks skiing in the alps but nope. I chose a boozy weekend with the girls. My version of hell. Today hadn't been so bad. I'd been to look around Dublin, I'd done most of the tourist attractions. But now I had to endure watching my friends try to pick up men. Most of them were far too old anyway. Grabbing my handbag, I made a bee-line for the exit. I wanted out of there and fast. However, before I had the chance to escape, some drunk fool had blocked my path. On purpose I imagine. He started to slowly advance in the small space we were both stuck in. I tried to turn around but it was no use. Dancers and drinkers blocked my every route._

_"Want to dance?" He slurred. I shook my head politely and kept tight hold of my handbag,_

_"I'm good thanks, I was just leaving." Seeing an opening, I tried to cut through but the drunkard was quicker,_

_"Well, I'll come with you." He advanced closer. Almost too close for comfort. The man then grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me closer. I could smell his breath and it wasn't a pretty stench. _

_"Please." I begged. "Please. I just want to go home." The man laughed and pulled me little closer. However, before he had time to reply, he was pulled away by two of the bodyguards. Had they only just noticed he was harassing me? He struggled against their grip but they were stronger. Laughing, I turned around only to be face to face with another man. But this time, I didn't flinch away. Instead, I became lost in his eyes._

_"I believe a thank you is in order." The man said coyly. I broke my trance and smiled,_

_"Did you call the guards over?" He nodded. "Well. Thank you. At least someone is awake tonight." I said softly. The man held out his hand,_

_"James Moriarty. But you can just call me Jim." I took the extended hand and instead of shaking it, Jim brought it up to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on my fingertips. Blushing, I stared back into his eyes once again,_

_"Juliet Harrison. I see that we're the only ones not drunk here." He laughed and released my hand,_

_"I don't drink that often. It's only on rare occasions that I do." Nodding along with him, I smiled,_

_"Same here." Jim then looked around him and then moved back onto me,_

_"Do you want to go down to the pub down the road? It's a little quieter." Smiling, I en-twinned our hands and hastily left the club with the Irish wonder. Jim was my knight in shinning armour alright. And I was soon to be his princess..._

**SHERLOCK'S P.O.V:**

For most of the journey, I had focused my attention on Juliet and Juliet only. She looked so peaceful sleeping. So innocent and yet so much had happened today. I was furious at Mycroft. What he had done to Juliet wasn't acceptable and he knew it. And even though, I hated to admit it, my empathy lied with Jim. He would refuse to speak to Mycroft. He would be tortured until dead. It scared me even thinking about what it would do to Juliet. A breakdown was already in the works it would only take time for another to occur. I turned to face John, he was sat on the other side of Juliet,

"Your mad." I said plainly. John spun his head around and groaned,

"Of course I'm mad Sherlock!" He yelled in a hushed tone. "Your brother has destroyed a perfectly good relationship. Not to mention a new family. That child will never see her father. She will never know what happened."

"What do you want me to do John?" I asked. John scoffed,

"Talk to Mycroft, please. There must be something we can do? Even you said wait until the court case. So it's happened, we've got the result. Now, what happens next?" Looking down at the girl on my shoulder, I sighed,

"I don't know John. We can't do anything. Love is out of the question now. It's Juliet's choice now. She has to be the one to decide her destiny-"

"Bull crap." John interrupted rudely. I shook my head and planted a kiss on Juliet's forehead. She shifted slightly but never stirred. It was true, I was right. Juliet was to be one to decide what happened next. John just didn't want to admit it. We arrived outside John & Mary's house and I shook Juliet gently in order to wake her up. She opened her eyes and gave me a sad smile,

"Where are we?" She asked. I brushed her blond hair out of her face,

"Home."

**Sooo... You finally got to see how Jim & Juliet met. It was so nice writing that flashback. Ok, so be majorly prepared for some kick-ass Juliet and plenty of DRAMA. Let me know what you guys thought. :D**


	17. Stayin' Alive: Part One

A/N:** This one includes the best thing known to man, DRAMA. ;] Get your tissues ready, OK, there will be a MAJOR cliff-hanger here. So bring on the hiatus. ;] Some of you may be shocked? Some of you may figure it all out? Only time will tell... ;] Oh and it comes in three parts. A little bit like a series of Sherlock. ;]**

**PART ONE: **

**2 MONTHS LATER: JULIET'S P.O.V: 9 MONTHS PREGNANT: MYCROFT'S OFFICE:**

Pain. That was all I felt. Some days I would be happy. Some I would sit and cry. Some would say I was bipolar, however, they would be proven wrong. I had a plan. It was all thought through. All I needed now was Mycroft and luckily, I had him just where I wanted him. Sherlock and John had taken a short break up to Scotland to retrieve some things from home. It was a kind gesture, but I didn't need anymore reminders that my life was ruined enough. Currently, I was seated in Mycroft's grand office. And the man himself was seated across from me, head rested on his palms,

"What can I do for you Mrs Moriarty?" He asked in a condescending manner. I placed a hand on my bump and pulled out a paper file. Mycroft looked surprised but regained his composure in time for me to speak,

"I'm not here to fight. I can't, you know that. However, there is something I want you to do for me. In this file is the contents of my plan. It is to be looked upon by no-one but you. Sherlock cannot even know about what lays inside. This, is my last resort and I need you to help me." I pleaded. Mycroft took the folder away and started to skim through. His eyes widened the further he looked. Suddenly, he placed it down onto the desk abruptly,

"Why?" The tone of his voice was icy. I looked down at my bump and sighed,

"You know why. I don't need to tell you." Mycroft nodded and sat back in his chair. Looking away from the 'ice stare', I began to examine the room. It was far too grand for my liking. However, I was brought back to planet Earth when I felt a sharp pain come from my abdomen. Crying out, I clutched onto Mycroft's desk and looked back into his eyes. "Mycroft. My waters broke. Will you help me or not?" I practically screamed towards him. He stood up from the oak desk and took my hand,

"Whatever you need, I will help." Smiling, I squeezed his hand. But my smile was soon wiped away when another contraction came. Mycroft pulled his phone out and dialled for an ambulance to come. Within ten minutes, one had arrived and in no time at all we were on our way...

**SCOTLAND: GLASGOW: JOHN'S P.O.V:**

Lifting the final box into the car, I took a seat on the wall. Sherlock soon came sauntering out, holding what appeared to be one of Moriarty's famous suits. Laughing, I stood and moved closer to Sherlock,

"Moriarty would kill you." Sherlock turned his nose up,

"He's already tried to do that John. I doubt he could now." Chuckling once again, I started to feel my phone vibrating.

"This'll be Mycroft." And I was right. It was. Smiling, I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hello John." Mycroft answered sadly. I opened the car door and got inside,

"Is everything alright?"

"John. There's something I need to inform you about." He sounded serious. I looked over at Sherlock and he pulled a curious face. He then snatched the phone rudely out of my hands,

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock barked. Shaking my head, I motioned for the man to hand the phone over. But Sherlock was fixed on something. He had started to go white. Suddenly, he ended the call and handed my phone back to me.

"Sherlock? What is it?" I asked calmly. He didn't move an inch,

"I-Uh. It's Juliet." Sherlock took a deep breath and slammed his fist against the dashboard. Making me jump in the process. "She's **DEAD**. Mycroft told that there were some complications during the birth. She died along with her daughter." I couldn't quite believe what Sherlock was telling me. Our Juliet was dead? The only thing playing over in my mind was what Jim would do. Surely he would be going insane?...

**JIM'S P.O.V: THE CELLS:**

It wasn't possible. It must be a dream. Juliet, my Juliet, wasn't dead. No, she couldn't be. Looking up at Mycroft, I stood up sharply,

"You did this." Grabbing the man by his blazer flaps, I forcefully pushed him up against the cell wall. Mycroft made no attempt to move. He simply kept staring down on me. Like a hawk carefully watching his pray. "You did this to her. You pushed her." I said menacingly. "You killed my child." Mycroft's eyes narrowed and very swiftly, he pushed me away. I, with all of might, tried to retaliate but a couple of guards tackled me to the stone floor,

"No Jim. I didn't do this. No, no, no. This one is on you." Mycroft nodded towards the guards and both pulled me up with a strong force. Now face to face, I scowled deeply at his cold, icy face,

"What do you want?" I asked, finally tasting the blood in my mouth.

"What I've wanted all along. And now Juliet's out of the way, I can finally have it." My rage was starting to become less uncontrollable by the second. Giving a small head nod to Mycroft, I smoothly released myself from the vice-grip and raised my fist to one of the brutes. He fell down in instant and his counterpart looked on in horror. I raised my eyebrow at the 2nd brute. He quickly lunged forward but missed me completely, landing next to his friend on the cell floor. Scoffing at the mess, I then turned to Mycroft.

"See what I can do Mycroft?" Mycroft looked down at the brutes then back up at me,

"You'll tell me what you know and all of this will be over." There was an on-going battle in my brain. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to grieve over Juliet, over my unborn baby. But that was so, ordinary, wasn't it? Juliet deserved better than me and now I had to avenge her. Raising my hand, I held it out in front of Mycroft.

"We have a deal." Mycroft let out a sly grin and gripped my hand firmly.

"Oh, how I am glad about that Mr Moriarty. Oh, how I am glad."

**JOHN'S P.O.V: BAKER STREET: 5 DAYS AFTER DEATH:**

"Have you called Mycroft about the funeral tomorrow?"

I looked on at Sherlock. He was stood, dead, against the window. Mrs Hudson entered the room carrying a tray of tea. She placed it onto the coffee table and took a seat next to me on the sofa,

"Here." The old woman said, forcing the cup of tea into my hands. Smiling, I accepted it and looked back up at Sherlock. "Oh Sherlock. Come here and have a cuppa." She said again. Trying to convince the detective to relieve himself from his current position. Sherlock turned slowly on his heels but made a decision not to move.

"There's no time for tea, Mrs Hudson. I have to figure out what happened." He said sharply. Sighing, I placed the cup onto the tray and raised myself from the sofa,

"Sherlock. You don't have to figure out anything. Juliet died at childbirth, there's nothing more to it. I know you want to grieve, so please, do it like a normal human being." Sherlock grunted at my proposition. He then turned his back to me and took out his phone. I was about to try again but Sherlock stopped me,

"Shh. I've got a voicemail." Sherlock brought the phone away from his ear and held it so we all could hear the message he had received.

_"**You have one new message. Message one: *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* I've got a secret. **Want to know what it is? All in good time my friends, all in good time.** *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* **It's all a hoax. It always was.** *beep* *beep* *beep* **I've been watching you all. I've seen the way you pity her.** *beep* *beep* **Have you figured it out yet, Sherlock?** *beep***_

I looked between Sherlock and the mobile. Something didn't add up,

"Sherlock? What was that about? Wait-" Then I realized. I recognized the voice, of course I did. It was Juliet. But she was dead, wasn't she?

"I don't have time for silly games. I've got a suit to iron." He slammed the phone onto the chair beside him and stormed off into his room. Confused beyond belief, I shook my head. There was just no-way that was Juliet. Sighing deeply to myself, I went to sit back next to a dumbstruck Mrs Hudson. She placed a hand on my shoulder,

"It's probably just one of those pranks. You know, like you see on telly." Giving the woman a small smile, I nodded along. However, the event had knocked me for six. Who would do something like that? If it is Juliet- No. I'm just being stupid. Before I had the chance to pick up my tea, I heard Sherlock's phone chime. Quickly, I reached for the phone and opened the text:

_To Sherlock Holmes-From Unknown: You're never stupid John._

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO:...**

**A/N: I PROMISED YOU DRAMA! Have anyone of you figured it out yet? If not, it will all be explained and maybe even revealed in the next chapter. The next chapter won't be long. I can't leave you guys hanging for long. ;]**


	18. Stayin' Alive: Part Two

**A/N: Have you worked it out yet my lovelies? ;]**

**PART TWO:**

**JOHN'S P.O.V: MARY & JOHN'S HOME: THE NEXT DAY:**

As I awoke, the harsh September sunlight crept through the curtains, making me stir in my current position. Mary was already awake with William, getting him ready for the funeral. However, I hadn't been able to sleep due to the strange text and voicemail from yesterday. What had it meant? I'd spent all night thinking about. I'd tried to come up with a logical solution, although nothing came to mind. Shuffling out of bed, I pulled on my blue robe and headed down the stairs. In the kitchen sat Mary, she was busy feeding William a bottle. On my way over to the toaster, I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead,

"Morning." She murmured. Smiling, I popped a slice of toast in and leaned back,

"Morning."

"Sherlock called. He said the car's coming a 12." I nodded but then a sudden thought occurred. Was Moriarty going to be at the funeral? Would Mycroft allow that? She was **DEAD **after all. "What's up John?" She asked, all of a sudden concerned,

"I've just realized that Moriarty may not be at Jules' funeral." I replied. Mary crossed her eyebrows and picked up the morning's newspaper. She passed it over hurriedly. "It looks like Mycroft's had a change of heart." Picking up William, Mary stood up from the table,

"Why would he? Juliet hated him." She asked innocently. There defiantly something going on. I wonder if Sherlock was aware of Mycroft's plans...

**JIM'S P.O.V: THE FUNERAL:**

Mycroft had seated me at the front, along with Sherlock and John. I hadn't complained, there was no point. There was quite a crowd. Most of them friends Juliet used to see when we lived in Glasgow. And a few of her school friends had turned up too. When the vicar started the service, he began to ask for speakers. I was first. Slightly shaking and extremely nervous, I stood and made my way to the pew,

"To begin with, I-I, just want thank you all for coming. I know Juliet would be pleased that you all could be here. Most of you here will see me as the psychotic criminal, the one who stole the crown jewels. But Juliet was the one who saw me for who I was. She got to see the real James Moriarty. However, we are also here to morn the loss of another soul. My daughter. It is true that I was too preoccupied with chasing down Sherlock to notice what was going on around me. I was foolish, I still am-" Then, I couldn't continue. Right then and there, I broke down. Showing human emotion was unlike me but this was different. Turning towards Juliet's resting place, I took a deep breath and looked inside the velvet coffin. My eyes widened in shock as I approached. It was empty. "What the hell?" Sherlock jumped up and raced up to the pew. He had a look of confusion mixed upon his face. This was impossible. Where was my wife?

"Can you not be yourself for just one-" Sherlock was cut-off when he saw the empty coffin. John joined us and stood gaping along with his friend.

"What's going- Oh my god. That's empty. Juliet, where is she?" He asked. I angrily shrugged my shoulders and looked around the church. Most of the crowd had started to become restless. I turned back to Sherlock and noticed that he had one of his knowing looks plastered across his face.

"What do you know?" I asked loudly. Sherlock looked out into the audience and sighed,

"It's not me you should be asking." He then pointed towards his brother. "What's going on Mycroft? First I get a voicemail. Then John get's a text. And now this? What type of sick game are you playing? This is a dead woman we are talking about here. Not an excuse for the British Government to have it's playtime." Sherlock yelled loudly. Mycroft slowly made his own way up to the pew and shook his head softly,

"Is that what you think, brother dear? I'm shocked by your lack of expertise. I would've thought that the voicemail would've been a friendly clue, hmm." Moving forward, I got close to Mycroft's features,

"What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?"

"It's not for me to tell. You'll find out in time. Now, if we are done here, I've got a very important meeting to attend. I bid you all a good day." Then, as if our curiosity couldn't get any worse, Mycroft nodded towards his men and exited the church. What just happened? What did he mean? Where was Juliet's body? But before I could voice my queries, I could feel a cold pair of handcuffs being slapped upon my wrists. Back to Mycroft's version of hell it was.

**JOHN'S P.O.V: THE FUNERAL:**

"Sherlock? What did he mean? What is going on?" I asked Sherlock in a rushed tone. Sherlock was now leaning on the coffin, seething from Mycroft's words. Mycroft knows something about Juliet, I'm not an idiot, I could tell,

"Mycroft has something, he's keeping something hidden. A secret. But the question is, what? Juliet was a clever girl. She was quick on her feet. What would she have done?" We both stood, thinking. Then a voice broke us from out deep thought,

"I know." Turning, I saw Mary. She was stood holding William. Sherlock also turned too. "Oh Sherlock! Think about it! We never saw Juliet's body and Mycroft was the one to break the news. Why would he be the one to do it? Not John or Jim?" A spark of thought flashed across Sherlock's eyes and he clapped his hands together in glee,

"Mary! You brilliant woman. That's it." She smiled and both started to leave the church. Looking at the pair, I started to follow them. Extremely confused,

"What's brilliant? Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked. Sherlock turned with a large grin on his face,

"The game is on."

**JIM'S P.O.V: MYCROFT'S OFFICE: 3 HOURS LATER:**

So this was it. I'd given Mycroft everything I knew. All of my protection was gone. It had slipped away along with my integrity. Pulling the rolled up sleeves down on my suit, I followed Mycroft out of the office. He had given me no information about what had happened at 'Juliet's funeral'. How however much I tried and pushed, he gave no clue. Leaning against his doorway, he handed me a file,

"A car will take you to the airport. America will suit you nicely. I'll make sure Sherlock doesn't follow you, I can assure you. I'm forever in your debt you see." Looking through the large oak door a darkened, black Bentley sat awaiting my departure. Mycroft then held his hand out. "Goodbye Mr Moriarty." Swiftly, I accepted his hand and shook it firmly,

"Goodbye Mr Holmes." Exiting the large building alone, I could hear the oak door slam shut behind me. Sighing, I noticed that one of my laces had become undone. Way to keep up appearances Jim... I bent down, back to the car and started to tie. From behind me, however, I heard the car door open,

"Your car is ready Mr Moriarty." Wait. I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar. It sounded almost like-,

"Juliet?" I turned on my heels and saw the impossible stood right before me.

"Hello honey. Did you miss us?"

**DUN. DUN. DUN... TO BE CONTINUED IN PART THREE:**

**A/N: So, who figured it all out? ;]**


	19. Stayin' Alive: Part Three

**A/N: Once again... Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I hope you all enjoyed my little Moffat moment, I know it was fun to write. Now. On with the 3rd part of Stayin' alive. :] Oh and I'm saying that Jim is about 33-34 in this. :] Andrew is 37 (Which is still young ;]) but I've always thought the character of Jim was a little younger. **

**PART THREE:**

**JULIET'S P.O.V:**

"Hello honey. Did you miss us?"

The shock was evident on Jim's face. Moving closer to my husband, I placed a hand on his cheek,

"How? You-I-You died?" He stammered. Smiling, I took a hold of his hand,

"Thank Mycroft. He's been foolish. Do you want to know why? Mycroft chose to trust a Moriarty." Jim smiled softly, still obviously shocked. He then reached out to caress my cheek. "I'm real Jim, I'm not a dream. Did you really think I would leave you? Oh darling, I wouldn't leave you for the whole of England." Then, as If by magic, our lips connected. Moving passionately in sync with each other. I then pulled away and started to drag Jim towards the car. "We have to get going. Mycroft has arranged a plane for the three of us, LA I think."

"The three of us?" Jim asked curiously. Of course, he didn't know. Chuckling, I pointed to the car-seat inside the Bentley. Jim inhaled sharply at the sight of a baby girl. His baby girl,

"Me, you and Ellie." He looked between myself and the sleeping infant. Grinning widely like the Cheshire cat, he pulled me close for another kiss. "I never gave up Jim."

**SHERLOCK'S P.O.V: BAKER STREET:**

It was the only solution. It was the only one that fit the purpose. She was **ALIVE**. Juliet was **ALIVE**. I had tried to call Mycroft but his phone had been switched off. That was unlike him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Looking up from the laptop, I saw Mycroft sauntering into the room. John and Mary had gone out, so it was just he and myself,

"Good afternoon Mycroft." I spoke flatly. Mycroft remained in the doorway holding a blue paper file. "What is that?" I asked, motioning towards the file,

"The answer to all of your queries, problems and worries. However, I ask that you read it carefully and with great caution." Standing, I grabbed the file from his reach and stared at it for a moment. My brother studied me carefully as I did,

"You can leave now." I said again, this time much sharper.

"I will leave once you have read the contents of that file. It is greatly important that I remain here whilst you do." Scoffing, I flipped it open and started to read.

**_Name: Juliet Anne Moriarty_**

**_Age: 29 years._**

**_Spouse: James Moriarty_**

**_Children: Ellie Anne Moriarty_**

**Dear Mycroft,**

**In this letter you will find my plan. This is what I intend to do. But to do this, I need your help and cooperation. So, here goes:**

**1. Help me deliver the baby.**

**2. Once the baby has arrived, transport us to the nearest secure location you can find.**

**3. With the 2nd step done, inform Sherlock, John and Jim that I am dead. Tell them that Myself and the baby died during labour.**

**4. Make a deal with Jim. Now he will be after revenge, he will help.**

**5. I will send a voicemail to Sherlock. It's recorded so my cover won't be blown.**

**6. Deliver the empty coffin at my 'funeral'.**

**7. Get the information you want out of Jim.**

**8. ?**

My thoughts had been true all along. Juliet was alive and well. But where was she going? Then it occurred to me. Moriarty had told Mycroft everything. All or most of his secrets. But, had they been true?

"Mycroft. You've been foolish." Mycroft raised an eyebrow,

"How so, brother dear?" Slamming the file down onto the desk, I moved closer to my brother,

"You trusted a Moriarty. One the scale of one to ten, trusting a Moriarty is eleven. The things Jim told you were complete rubbish. He would never give up his network. I used to be sympathetic towards him, now he's going be worse than ever."

"What are you saying Sherlock?" Mycroft's tone was serious,

"I need Juliet and Ellie, is it? To be safe and away from that monster. Once I thought he was just a sin, now I know he's the devil." Mycroft sighed and picked up the discarded file,

"There is nothing more you can do Sherlock. They've left for America and that's final. They're Obama's problem now. Not ours-"

Mycroft was cut off by the ringing of his phone. I rolled my eyes and slumped into the chair beside me,

"Mycroft Holmes." He answered. His expression hardened. "What do you mean they didn't get onto the plane? Well, find where they are. I've gained some information that I know is very important. The Moriarty's cannot leave the country. That is an order." Mycroft quickly placed the phone into his coat pocket and made for the door. This was great. I felt a sense of deja vu. The Moriarty's were wanted once again. Mycroft was an imbecile to believe Jim in the first place. Suddenly, I could feel my phone vibrate. Pulling it out, I saw that a text had arrived:

_To Sherlock Holmes-From Juliet Moriarty: Dover. The Docks. 2 hours. Be there, please. Do not tell Mycroft. Xx_

What was Juliet planning? In my eyes, she was just digging herself into a deeper hole. Becoming a fugitive with Jim Moriarty was defiantly something she shouldn't be doing. But, I had to get to her before Mycroft did. He wasn't going to ruin Juliet's life a second time. There was no way I could allow that. Mycroft maybe my brother but Juliet is the one I love.

**A/N: So... Sherlock said that he loves her... As a sister of course. We wouldn't want any odd pairings going on here, would we children? ;] Also, the next chapter will be a sad one. Just be ready to get the emotional stuff out the way then we can focus on the Moriarty Clan and their adventures. But in future chapters, there will be much, much, much more drama and action. I am also introducing some new baddies. ;]**


	20. A New Kind Of Danger

**A/N: Grab the tissues. There will be no Sherlock or John in the next couple of chapters. BUT! There will be some nice romance. I think Jim and Juliet need some right now. :] It will also stay in Juliet's P.O.V now. :]**

**JULIET'S P.O.V: DOVER: DOCKS: 2 HOURS LATER:**

A new beginning. That's what we needed and that's what we were going to get. Looking over to my left, I saw Jim cradling Ellie. Softly talking to her. I smiled at the sight, Jim is going to be best father. In the distance, the sound of the ferry was overpowering. We had an hour before we left for France and Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. I had texted him but due to the circumstances, I wasn't entirely sure if he would come. Turning to Jim, I sighed,

"I don't think he's coming." I said sadly. Jim shook his head and gave me a soft smile,

"He will Jules. He loves you too much not to say goodbye." Nodding, I remained, waiting. Another ten minutes passed by when I heard the sound of a motorbike. Looking up from my newspaper, I saw Sherlock riding towards us in the distance. But next to him, however, was a second item of transport. John and Mary had come too. Sherlock dismounted from the bike and started to run towards us. I smiled as he arrived before the car we were stood next to. John abandoned his car, took Mary's hand and started to catch up with Sherlock,

"I wasn't too sure if you'd come." I said directly to the consulting detective. Sherlock gave me a small smile and looked deeply into my eyes,

"I'm not going to let Mycroft ruin you again." He then turned towards Jim. "Do you mind if I hold her?" I also turned and pried the baby out of his hands. It's fair to say he was a protective father. I then handed Ellie over to Sherlock. He smiled as I did. "God. She looks like you Jules. However, she has her fathers eyes. She's beautiful." Sherlock then handed her back to Jim as I went over to John and Mary. Mary soon engulfed me into a hug,

"Oh, I'm going to miss you. I really am." She stared over my shoulder at Jim. "You best take care of her, Mr Moriarty. Otherwise, we'll kill you." Jim chuckled and nodded along. Mary then released me from the hug and John took his turn,

"Be careful. That's all I ask." Nodding at the sincerity in his tone, I released myself from the hug and moved over to Sherlock. He stood with such sternness. But I guess that was Sherlock all over.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this Sherlock." I said softly. Sherlock grabbed hold of both of hands and smiled,

"Oh, never be sorry. You're the one who's made my life interesting for the past six years. Well, you and your husband. You'll be safe now. Mycroft will no longer be on your tail. He can ask all the questions but I will never give the answer. Go and have a brilliant life Juliet. Don't waste what you have." Planting a kiss on his cheek, I smiled and moved close to his ear,

"Thank you Sherlock. Thank you." I then moved closer to Jim. He had put Ellie into the car during the time I had been talking. I took a hold of Jim's hand and he pulled me close. We both made our way to the car but a voice stopped us,

"Wait." Jim and I turned to see Sherlock stood close. He brought his hand out in front of him and moved it wards Jim. "Until next time?" Jim smiled towards me then up at Sherlock,

"Until next time." He said in-kind. The men shook hands and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I could say this was progress. Jim started to make his way into the car, as did I. Turning back to look at the three stood before us, I smiled widely,

"Goodbye." We then climbed into the car and ascended onto the ferry. Leaving our old life behind and starting a-new.

**THE FERRY: 30 MINUITES INTO JOURNEY:**

About 30 minutes into our travels, Ellie had fallen asleep. We'd been sat in the restaurant for most of it. Ellie in one seat, sleeping peacefully in her car-seat. Jim in the other, opposite me,

"You have no idea how much I love you. If it wasn't for the crowd of people and a sleeping infant, I'd have you right here, right now." Jim said huskily. Laughing and slightly blushing to myself, I reached out for his hand,

"And I honestly would let you. However, let's wait until we reach France." Jim looked at peace. Just like he had done before all of this started. I must have been staring into space for some time as Jim brought me back down to planet Earth. "Hmm?" I asked.

"You seemed miles away darling."

"I'm was just thinking, that's all." I replied sleepily. Jim started to gently rub his thumb against my hand, soothing me deeper and deeper,

"What about?" He asked curiously, his Cheshire Cat grin still in place. I, myself started to grin mischievously,

"Our first date..." Jim chuckled to himself,

"That was fun. My god, that was fun." Looking over to Ellie, I smiled softly. This was how it was meant to be. The Moriarty's together, not separated away from each other. Both Jim and I knew the dangers of the world. All of those out to get us and all of those willing to save us. Taking my phone out of my pocket, I started to read through my texts and messages. There were quite a few:

_To Juliet Moriarty-From Mary Watson: Call me when you get to France, it's urgent. Xx_

_To Juliet Moriarty-From John Watson: Are you safe Juliet? X_

_To Juliet Moriarty-From Sherlock Holmes: Get to safety Juliet. Protect yourself and Jim. Keep Ellie safe. SH_

What was going on? Why had all three of them sent me texts like these? Crossing my eyebrows, I scrolled down and continued to read the last few messages:

_To Juliet Moriarty-From Mycroft Holmes: Get back to the UK. I repeat you are not safe. You are no t safe. MH_

_To Juliet Moriarty-From UNKNOWN: Don't think you can hide, I'm always watching you. The Holmes' aren't there to save you now. PW_

I turned white, my breath hitched. Jim saw my expression and raced around to the side of my chair,

"Jules? Jules? What's the matter?" He asked cautiously. I handed him the phone and reached for Ellie. Taking her out of her car-seat and cradling her in my arms. Jim began to read the texts, becoming redder and redder each one he read. He then looked up, placed the phone onto the table and placed both of his hands at each side of my head. "I will protect you. I will protect you both." Tears had started to fall,

"What do we do Jim? Whoever PW is, is out to get us." Jim wiped some of the tears away from my face,

"We do what we do best. We survive."

**A/N: OOOH?! What will happen when the Moriarty's get to France? Who's PW? Will Sherlock come to help? Find out next time... ;]**


	21. Do You Wonder?

**A/N: How are we all on this fine Evening/Morning/Afternoon? Just a bit of small talk before we continue with the drama. ;] Anyway, now we see some nice Jim/Juliet moments now. That's what this chapter is really, just happiness and fluff. Then I'm going to bring some more drama and maybe give you all a glimpse of who the mysterious PW is? ;]**

**FRANCE: PARIS: JIM & JULIET'S VILA:**

Survival. That's what this was all about now. Trying to live and survive in this mad world. Jim had bought us a neat little villa in the South of France and honestly, it was perfect. Close by to the sea, we could have our privacy away from others and the press. Who, by the way, were still onto us. It's like Jim and I had become celebrities since the trial. I wasn't too pleased about that. However, the threat of PW was still there. We'd had no further calls or texts. But, to my delight, Sherlock had been in contact. Checking up on how we were and how Ellie was doing. Wrapping my silk dressing gown around me, I stepped onto the veranda and made my way over to my peaceful husband. In his chair, Jim was silently holding Ellie. Cooing things into her small ear. Smiling, I took a seat next to them,

"Good morning." Jim raised his sunglasses and gave me his signature smile,

"Good morning love. How are you?" He asked softly,

"Alright. Little miss over there, kept me up most of the night." I replied with a yawn. Jim frowned and reached over for my hand,

"Don't worry, I'll look after her today. You rest. Then, I'll make you something nice."

It was a good thing I was tired, as the time seemed to fly by. Most of the time, I spent the day by the pool. In the house, I could hear Jim flitting about with Ellie and talking to his counterparts on the other side of the world. Wrapping my silk wrap around my shoulders and placing my tablet onto the poolside table, I ventured into the large villa. Inside the lights had been dimmed. Candles lay in the middle of the dinning table, each light perfectly. The aroma of the food travelled into the room, making my senses explode once more. Suddenly, the doors opened and out came my newly-domesticated husband,

"Ah, there you are. My beautiful, wonderful, marvellous wife." He said in his Irish lit. Chuckling to myself, I took a seat and waited upon my meal. Jim moved back into the kitchen and re-appeared with two plates. When he put his mind to it, Jim made a brilliant waiter. Smoothly, he placed the meal down in front of me and sat down with his own. The contents looked scrumptious. He'd made a spiced-steak with supporting salad. God. My husband was a genius. Tucking in, I glanced over at the Irish Wonder sat across from me,

"This Jim, is amazing. I applaud your skills." I said with a mouthful of steak. Jim raised an eyebrow and set his fork down,

"That's not the first time you've said that." Setting my own fork down, I, myself cocked an eyebrow up,

"Oi, cheeky. How was Ellie?" I asked softly,

"She was surprisingly quiet. Slept no problem." We continued to ask about how each others day had gone. Then abruptly, Jim raised himself from the table and cleared away the plates. Sitting back into my chair, I watched him leave the room only to re-enter once again. He then walked over to the stereo and flicked the on switch. The soulful sounds of John Newman entered the dining room. Taking me by the hand, Jim lead us outside onto the veranda. The music was loud enough to be audible but not too loud that it would bother Ellie. Leaning in closer to Jim, he placed his hand onto my waist and we began to move around soulfully,

"Sometimes, I wonder what my life would've been like we'd never met. If you never stopped that drunkard in the club. I'd probably be one of Sherlock's lackeys, working with John and making cups of tea with Mrs Hudson." I said softly into Jim's ear. Jim twirled me around and turned me so I was facing him,

"So do I. But, I don't want to think about what I would've been like. I think I would be in an asylum. You've stopped that though and I'm so thankful." He said thoughtfully. Bringing my hand up to his cheek, I rubbed my hand over his stubble,

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Smiling, I leaned closer and kissed his lips softly. Jim then wrapped two arms around my waist and began to kiss me back with a roar of passion. We stood for a minute, just being intimate with each other. "I've missed this. I've missed just being us."

"Me too. But bloody Mycroft had to come between us." Jim said in an angry tone. Placing my hands onto his face, I tried to calm him down,

"Jim, that's gone now. It's just you, me and Ellie." We then kissed again. This time much more softly, like we were taking time with each other. Resting my back onto the stone wall, Jim started to kiss down my neck. Sending sparks all around my body. I raised a hand onto Jim's shoulder-blade, stopping him from going any further. I mean, the neighbours might see,

"What's the matter love? Is everything alright? Am I going too fast?" He asked, very concerned. I shook my head and smiled,

"No, no. I think we should maybe take this upstairs? You know, away from the neighbours?" Jim cracked a smile and pulled me into the house. Dragging me upstairs and running into the bedroom. Slamming the door behind us.

**3 'O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING:**

Waking up, I could see that Jim was no longer led next to me. Thunder crashed outside and the lightning bolts flashed across the window. Quickly, I sat up in the bed and wrapped the sheet around my bareness. Where was Jim? That's when I heard the crash. Jumping up out of bed, I threw on my clothes and raced out onto the landing. But before I left the room, I reached into Jim's coat pocket and pulled out his handgun. Safety was priority. My first thoughts went to Ellie. Opening the door to her room, I saw she was sleeping soundly in her crib. Making the mental note that she was safe, I closed the door and continued down the landing. Another crash made me jump. Causing me to grab onto the railing beside me.

**'BANG'**

My eyes widened. Fear and adrenaline pumping around inside of my veins. Descending downstairs, I could hear the sound of voices. One or two French, the other American. Clicking the safety off the gun, I round the corner. Three men stood with balaclavas, all hovering around a body,

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I screeched angrily. The three men gave each other looks and started to retreat the house. But before they could escape I fired three clear shots at each man. All falling down onto the stone floor in a heap. It was then, when I saw him. The body then men had been hovering over was Jim. Jim had been shot. Rushing over to him, I started to treat the wound and started to stop the blood. But he was loosing it at a massive rate. Tearing my shirt off, I wrapped it over the wound by his lungs. I then pulled my phone out and called for the ambulance. They told me they would be no longer than five minutes, however, Jim's current state was starting to deteriorate,

"Jim?" I asked loudly. "Jim? Stay with me, c'mon, It's ok. Stay with me Jim, please." Jim opened his eyes and I could tell he was trying to hold on. The medical crew arrived and as I collected Ellie, they told me that they had no time to waste. So as the ambulance sped off into the distance, I ran next door. Hoping the old couple would be awake. Luckily for me, they had been. They'd agreed to look after Ellie until I was able to get back home. I guess having good neighbours does count for something. Grabbing the car keys, I hurriedly drove up to the hospital.

**THE HOSPITAL:**

The traffic had been terrible for three in the morning. Finally reaching my destination, I shakily locked the car and raced inside. There wasn't a single soul inside. Except for the staff nurse working on the desk and the odd doctor flitting about occasionally. Taking a seat in the abandoned waiting area, I rested my head in my hands and let out a exhausted sigh. Why did everything happen to us? What did I do to deserve this hell?

"Mrs Moriarty?" Looking up, I saw the doctor stood in front of me. He was in his late fifties and had a receding hairline. That fact comforted me just a little. The doctor took the seat opposite me and stared deeply into my eyes,

"Is he ok? Please god, please tell me he's alive." The doctor place a hand onto my knee,

"He's alive, Mrs Moriarty. The bullet went deep but didn't do much damage. We we're able to retrieve it but unfortunately, we've had induce your husband into a coma."

"A-a coma?" I asked shakily. The doctor raised himself up and handed me a cup of coffee,

"I'm afraid so, I'll get the nurse to call you through when you can see him. I believe the doctors are stilling examining your husband." I nodded and took a sip of my coffee,

"Alright, thank you Doctor." The Doctor nodded his head in return and left the room. Slumping back into the seat, I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text:

**_To Juliet Moriarty-From UNKNOWN: I told you that you couldn't run. PW_**

Gasping loudly, I foolishly sent a text back.

**_To UNKNOWN-From Juliet Moriarty: Who is this? _**

A reply came, no longer than four seconds later.

_**To Juliet Moriarty-From UNKNOWN: Your worst nightmare. PW**_

Deleting both messages straight away, I quick dialled the nearest number I could find. After a few rings the caller picked up,

"Hello?"

"Sherlock. It's Jim. He's been shot. The doctors have placed him into a coma. Oh, Sherlock. I need him. I need someone here." I cried out,

"Don't worry Juliet. I'm here. Give us two hours, we won't be long. Mycroft will want to be there as-well." He said sternly,

"Ok." I ended the call and let the phone drop to the floor. What was I going to do? I needed Jim. He was being cruelly taken from me once again. Whoever this PW was, was going to experience hell like he never has before.

**A/N: So, I lied. There was some happiness. But then I kind of brought the new plot twist in there. Sad-times. Nevermind ;] I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More drama to come. So... who is PW? ;]**


	22. The Right Choice

A/N:** I told you there would be drama... ;] Sherlock, John and Mycroft make an** **appearance next. Yay! ;] Enjoy my lovelies :] Oh and this is continuing on from the last chapter... The mysterious P.W is finally revealed, but, what are his/her intentions? And there is a HEAP load of drama here. It's going to be extremely dramatic that I think Mr Moffat would even approve of. ;]**

Time seemed to passed fairly quickly. The old-ish Doctor hadn't given the all clear on Jim yet, which mad me increasingly nervous. I'd called the neighbours looking after Ellie. They'd been kind and understanding. For that I was forever grateful. For the past couple of hours, I had been debating on what had to be done about PW. First of all, he would have to be introduced to me. I was defiantly looking forward to that meeting, for sure. Snapping me from my lucid daydreams, the sound of the heavy automatic doors opened and closed. And much to my delight, John entered at a great pace. Quickly I stood and raced over, wrapping my arms around him; slightly sobbing into his jacket,

"My god, Juliet. I'm so sorry. Have they told you anything else?" Shaking my head, I pulled away and gave him a sad smile,

"No. Thank you for coming, I don't think I could've done this alone." John nodded and sat me down,

"I assume this has something to do with PW?" He asked curiously. How could John possibly know about that? Wait. Oh, how stupid I could I get? All of our friends in the UK had sent us messages, most telling us to be safe. They had known about PW long before he had made himself known. Sherlock was already aware. So, the question now, was who would be next? Who would PW try to hurt next? There were so many questions being left unanswered. I hated leaving things unanswered. John put a comforting arm around me and let another rub circles on the small of my back,

"You're correct there John. And there I was thinking that Jim and I could start again. Oh, John, how foolish have I been?" I asked through my tears. Continuing to rub my back, John sighed,

"You've not been foolish. No, far from it. Mycroft and Sherlock are currently tracking this man or woman, as we speak. They will find who did this, I promise-" John was cut off by the sound of the Doctor. He was signalling for myself and John to move over. We both stood, moving over and greeting the Doctor. The Doctor then led us into a small part of the hospital. It was jammed full of Nurses and patients,

"Your husband is just in there. I'll come back in a little bit." John gave his thanks and waited outside as I slowly opened the door. I cried out in horror as I saw the sight of Jim's welfare right in front of me. He was silent. His chest rising and falling perfectly but something was wrong. Jim wasn't awake. Quickly, I positioned myself onto the side of his bed and grabbed hold of Jim's hand,

"I'm so sorry Jim. This is all my fault, I let this happen. Please wake up, please. Ellie and I need you. But don't worry about me. Just focus on waking up, alright? Then we can find whoever did this and bring him down." I said quietly. Placing a kiss on his still cheek, I ran out of the room in a hurry. There was no-way I could stay any longer. The pain of seeing Jim like that was heart-wrenching enough. As I exited the ward, John caught my wrist and wore a concerned expression,

"Jules?" Shrugging John off, I ran out into the waiting room and then made the short journey into the car park. The wind had started to pick up a little bit. However, the sun was nowhere to be seen. Slumping onto one of the benches, I noticed that the amount of cars parked, was minimal. Odd. Then I felt a presence appear next to me. Turning, I came to face to face with a man about John's age. He staring intently at me,

"Can I help you?" I asked quietly. The man raised his eyebrows and smiled. It was fair to say, I'd seen this man before,

"I was just wondering if you had a lighter on you?" Shaking my head, I arose from the bench only to be stopped. The man had a hold grip on my wrist,

"Sorry, I don't smoke." The man laughed menacingly. I looked down at our en-twined wrists and that's when I saw it. He had a small tattoo but it wasn't hard to miss. It read: **P.W**

Locking eyes with the smoker, he smiled demonically and brought out a syringe. I gasped and tried to struggle, however, it was no use. The man swung the needle into my neck and before I knew it, the darkness had taken over.

**UKNOWN LOCATION: 4 HOURS LATER:**

Opening my eyes, I cried out in pain as a stinging sensation occurred in my neck. Bringing a hand up to stop the throbbing, I suddenly came to the realization of what had happened. P.W had kidnapped me. As I was about to stand, the sound of doors opening was audible. I stood quickly and manoeuvred myself to hide behind a large pillar. At least now, I had something to lean against and recuperate. The sound of footsteps was also now audible along with the sound of a mans cries. The footsteps seemed to be coming closer. Could they see me?

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. There's no hiding from me, my dear. You see, I have something of yours and I'm sure you'll cooperate when you see who it is." The voice was deep but menacing. Not French, no. It sounded far to strong for that. Then, it hit me. American. Oh, how could I have not recognized his face earlier,

"Peter Wilson." I said sharply. Peter laughed loudly,

"Took you long enough darling."

"What do you want from me?" I asked through gritted teeth,

"Come out and we can talk." Taking a deep breath, I stepped away from the towering block of concrete. "Good girl. It's nice to see you again. Oh, I hope you don't mind if I brought some friends along with me." Now out in the open, I could see my surroundings much clearer. Peter had taken me to some sought of warehouse. And it looked like it wasn't abandoned by the looks of things. The man himself stood like a hawk watching his prey. Then from behind me, the doors Peter had once entered from, opened again. This time, four brutes entered the room. I looked on in horror as they all had a limp body in their arms. Peter looked on in glee as they were brought before us,

"Oh my god. What the hell have you done?" I asked, raising my voice to the highest decibel level,

"Dr Watson, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty. The four men who have had the biggest impact in your pathetic life. If you had just chosen me, we wouldn't have been in this situation." Scoffing at his words, I ran a hand through my hair,

"What are you talking about?" Peter raised his eyebrows,

"Oh, I think you know."

**FLASHBACK: JULIET MEETS PETER:**

_My life was beyond perfect. Not only did I have a brilliant boyfriend but I had made some new friends too. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. London's greatest detectives. Jim had agreed to move to England with me and life could not be better. However. Tonight was my works Christmas party and Jim was out on business. So, I was stuck going on my own. The restaurant was nice, but I felt out of place without Jim. Men had been giving me glances all night. Most of them looking at me like I was a piece of meat. My work colleague, Linda, nudged me as one of them saunted past our table,_

_"Ooh, Jules. He's nice." She said jokingly, her cockney accent showing through. Shaking my head, I focused back onto my drink,_

_"Nah. Not my type. Besides, I've got Jim." Linda laughed and nodded her head knowingly. "I'm going grab another drink, want one?" I asked. Linda nodded and gave me her order. The bar was busy, so I grabbed the nearest bar stool and gave the waiter our order. I then started to observe the people next to me. Jim had taught me a little about deducing things, so had Sherlock. Before I could, a cold pair of hands slithered around my waist,_

_"Come and dance darling." His voice was slimy, American too. I preferred my men Irish. Wriggling free of the grasp, I turned to look at the man,_

_"Get your hands off of my waist and piss off, I'm not interested." The waiter passed me my drinks and as I went to exit the awkward conversation, the American stopped me,_

_"Ah, yes. You're Moriarty's girl." What was that supposed to mean? "If I was you, darling, I would keep away." Looking the man in the eye, I squinted my own and moved a little closer,_

_"Really? Alright, why should I keep away?" The American smiled and picked up his own drink,_

_"James Moriarty is trouble, my darling. If you want to stay safe, you'd keep away. Here's my number. Call me when you need rescuing." He handed me a business card but instead of pocketing it, I ripped in two and let it fall to the floor,_

_"I'm good thanks. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." With that, I picked up the drinks off the bar and headed back over Linda. I had no idea that Linda had overheard the whole thing. Placing the drinks down, she raised an eyebrow in my direction,_

_"What was that all about?" She asked curiously. I shrugged my shoulders,_

_"Just some guy trying to get my number, that's all." Linda picked up her martini and took a sip,_

_"That's not what it sounded like." Taking my diet coke, I waved her off,_

_"It doesn't matter. He's gone now. So? How's the wedding planning going?"_

**UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

Shaking away the memory of that night, I kept glancing down towards Jim. That bastard had taken him straight from the ward and away from his medicine. Sherlock, John and Mycroft also lay, limp on the cold floor. If Mycroft was awake now, he would be having a heart attack. Same with John. Facing Peter once more, I gave him my deepest stare,

"So this is revenge then? Because the way I see it, there will be five of us leaving here alive. And you won't be one of them." Peter moved a little closer. I made the decision to remain where I stood,

"Revenge, maybe. But do you not see what Moriarty has done to you? He's twisted you, made you into his plaything." The bastard was now circling me, eyeing me up and down as he did. "I could've made you so happy Juliet. I'm rich, just like Jim. We could've had a happy life together. You see, ever since that night, I've been watching you. Following your every move."

"You're insane." I screamed. "You're bloody insane. We could never be happy together Peter. I'm married to the man who makes me happy. I don't care about wealth, you know that. You're just jealous that Jim got to me first. Ah, you're just jealous." As I continued to laugh, I was suddenly knocked off of my feet. Peter had forcefully slammed me up against one of the concrete pillars. In the corner of my eye, I could see three out four men coming to their senses. Peter noticed this fact also and let out a demonic chuckle. Sherlock was trying his best to stand, John was on his knees next to Jim and Mycroft was staring intensely at one of the brutes behind him,

"Don't bother Mr Holmes. The drugs won't of worn off just yet." Peter then glanced towards me. "We're at the best part now, Juliet. You see, I've had this plan forming and fumbling around in my brain for quite a long time. And now, I get to see it in action." I gulped and my breath hitched as he placed a hand onto my cheek,

"What plan?" I asked quietly,

"Because you never chose between myself and your criminal of a husband, I'm making you choose now. You, my darling, have to choose one. Only one. And that's not even the best part. Do you want to know why?" I kept my head still. Still trying to take in what the madman wanted me to do. "Well, I'll tell you. Because, the three you don't choose. You have to kill. I know? Fun, right?" Peter released me from the wall and handed me a handgun. Three bullets placed in perfectly. I took a step forwards and stared out at the men before me,

"And what if I don't comply? What if I don't choose and shoot? What happens then?" A hand slithered around my waist, just like one had done at the bar. Peter rested his head onto my shoulder and leant close to my ear,

"You don't want to know." His breath smelt of scotch. Normally the smell of scotch was intoxicating but in this case, it only made me despise. "Now. Don't waste my time. I do have other things to be doing." Peter remained behind me. A firm grip still in place. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face Sherlock. Sherlock had now regained his senses, unlike Mycroft or John. He started to shake his head. He knew what I was going to do and he didn't like it. But I had no choice, there was no way I would be choosing today. I'd rather die than see my family die before me. Smoothly, I dropped the gun and brought a knee up to Peter's groin. Peter released me from his vice-grip and held his private area in pain. The Brutes came a little closer but Sherlock was quicker, he brought a hand up to their faces and packed a mean punch. However, it didn't work. Sherlock was knocked backwards by another brute. John looked up in horror then looked back to me, maybe he was aware of the situation. "Oh, Juliet. You foolish girl." Suddenly, I was pushed back towards the concrete pillar. Peter staring down at me with hungry eyes,

"Juliet!" I heard John and Sherlock shout from behind me. Peter had moved a little closer to me, our lips almost touching. I wanted to smack him right there and then, but it was no use. I was too weak. One of the brutes handed a sharp pocket knife to Peter and immediately turned to me, his eyes had gone black,

"Times up. I told you, you didn't want to know. It's a shame, you were so pretty. We could've had beautiful children."

"You-You're insane. Why are you so obsessed with me, Peter? What did I do to you?" Peter opened the knife and brought it closer,

"I wanted you. And when I couldn't get what I wanted, I went mad. But now I see it, ah, I see it clearly." Gulping, I flickered my eyes from Peter's eyes to the knife,

"See what?" I asked desperately,

"You mean much, much more to me dead. Goodbye my darling. Such a shame to see you go." My eyes widen in fear. The panic started to set. I was going to die. This was it,

"Please Peter. Please-" I pleaded. Peter shook his head and brought the knife towards some more,

"It's too late darling. You had your chance. Goodbye." Closing my eyes. I waited for the blow, too weak to move when-

**'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'**

Opening my eyes, I sighed a breath of relief as I saw the deceased Peter on the floor. But everyone's eyes were not on me, no. Everybody was staring at the man holding the handgun I had discarded of earlier. He had saved me. He had fired the three bullets,

"Jim..."

**A/N: OOOOOOHHH... Jim saved Juliet from dying. Isn't a doll. ;] The next chapter will be very interesting indeed... ;] Until next time my lovelies. ;]**


End file.
